Ninjago: Love is in the air
by Bluegirl8
Summary: *Note: Please read the first and second books of my story and Ninjago dosn't belong to me* The third book is here! Maddie and EJ have been effected by Tommorow's Tea. Now they have to face the toughest thing that every teenager had faced... LOVE! Will Maddie discover her past about her mother? What is the new threat the ninjas must now face? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**(Hello everyone this is Bluegirl8 with the first chapter of book 3! It's short but this is what I came up for,ENJOY!)**

Angelica's POV:

The rained poured down of the roof of the collausium,after 2 years past,the Stone Army started to rebuild the collausium once again,I sat at the former leader's thrown,looking down at the Stone Army soldiers... '_These creeps are still rebuilding that stupid wall...'_I thought in my head continuing to watch them...

"Mistress Angelica!" cried a voice. I turned around and saw a cyclops running to me, "What is it pesent?" I asked. "T-There is someone who want to see you!" he replied bowing down at me. I raise an eyebrow, "Who?" "I think you remember me..." said a dark voice. I jumped a little of the dark voice that come from nowhere... "What the hell do you want?" I asked. trying to get a grip. The voice chuckled. "I think you know what I'm talking about..."

* * *

Maddie's POV:

"AH! To tight! To tight!" I cried clutching on the wall. "That's because it's too small..." replied Mrs. Brookstone, removing the bra. I took nice long breaths to get oxygen back to my lungs, "Damn girl,if it were for your freaking breast size,we wouldn't be in this situation!" said Annabeth pointing at my breast. Ever since yesterday that me and EJ were effected by Tomorrow's Tea,the girls started to help get used of my new body. Amanda told me I should manners now that I'm 18 but I still feel like an 11-year-old... "Alright, how about this one?" Nya showed me a gray bra with a small grape ribbon in the middle.

I shrugged, "Why not?" Nya came up behind me and strapped it on. It didn't choke me or anything,it was a perfect fit. "Is it tight?" asked Amanda putting the left strap back on its place. I shook my head in response. "Good!" exclaimed Tiana. "Can I go now?" I asked scratching my head. "No,we still need to find a new ninja suit." said Amanda showing me a new ninja gear, I sighed. Being a teenager sucks...

* * *

EJ's POV:

"So kid,did you catch an eye yet?" asked my uncle giving me nudge on the arm. I blushed, "W-What do you mean Uncle Kai?" "You know what I mean kiddo,did you catch a lady's eye yet?" My uncle had a big grin on his face. Ever since I was turned to an 18-year-old the boys started to go around me,asking me if I want to have a drink or if I should start dating. "Speaking of the ladies,where are they?" asked my dad looking around. "I belive the girls are helping Maddie with picking new bras for her..." explained Zane, "Oh! Maybe we can see them strip off their clothes and dance for us!" said my dad blushing and I could see some blood run down my dad's nose.

"Jay you pervert!" Cole yelled as he face turned red. "Maybe you seen Aunt Nya's things too much," Ben chuckled. "Speaking of things..." my older cousin put his arm around my shoulder, "Have you ever seen Mads rocken tits yet?" The men around me muttered in agreement... "Um,I don't think so,no..." I replied with a light blush. "Whoa! Don't tell me you NEVER seen a girls tits before!?" cried my dad. "Well,no,why should I? There's no point of it." My cousin,uncle,Cole and dad laughed. "Well,if you seen them for the first time,you'll be running towards the hills..." said Cole.

"You 4 are so immature..." Roy said folding his arms, "Don't count yourself out bro. Remember the time when you caught Annabeth getting out of the shower?" Ben countered. Roy blushed, "I-I never seen that kind of thing!" Sensei Kai laughed. "Riiiiggghhhtt..." I thought of something... "So,Ben. How's you and Tiana relationship?" I asked with a sly smile. "Um,alright..." Cole raise an eyebrow. "Then what was Tiana's screaming from last night then?" Ben flushed red.

"Hey everyone!" cried Annabeth walking into the room, "Say hello to the new Madison Garmadon!" She step off to show Maddie. I jaw dropped to the ground. The yellow ninja had a new ninja gear: Grasshopper green detached sleeves, (the bracelet that her dad gave her on her left arm),a yellow tank top with had a big stitching sign running across her left breast to her stomach,yellow shorts and one was half cut on the right leg,a matching green cape like skirt tied around her waist and black boots with emerald knees caps on top. "Well? What do you think?" Tiana asked with a smile, "I...Wow,you look cute!" I said. Maddie blushed, "Th-Thank you,I chose it myself..."

We both laughed awkwardly,my dad gave me a nudge. "You know,you two will most likely like each other..." My dad clarified. "Dad!" I hissed that Maddie couldn't hear us. "What? I'm just saying!" he raised up his arms in retreat. Why does teenagers have to go through these things...

* * *

Maddie's POV:

My stomach started to twist... I placed my hands on my stomach, "Something wrong Mads?" Tiana asked. I looked t everybody's concern faces... "I...I think I need to go to the bathroom," I mumbled and went off... By the time I got to the bathroom,I locked the door behind me, I untied the cape like skirt around my waist, and removed my shorts... By the time I pulled down my underwear...I screamed...

"Maddie! Is there something wrong!?" Cried EJ's voice from the outside of the door. I hesitated and pulled up my shorts and tied the cape back. I unlocked the door and found out that everyone was outside. "What happened?" Roy asked. I took a deep breath. "Anna,Tiana. I need to talk for you for a sec." the two girls looked at each other in confusion. I grabbed both of their wrist and stomped off to my room... "Maddie,what's going on?" Tiana asked. I locked the door behind me just like what I did in the bathroom. "I think there is something wrong with me..." I gulped. "Then...Show us!" Annabeth commanded.

I took a deep breath and started to remove my shorts again... They both gasped. "See!? I'm going to die!" They both fell silent and then burst out laughing. "What? What so funny!?" I demanded. "You have you period Maddie!" said Annabeth as she stopped laughing. "What does _THAT _mean!?" I yelled. "It's a sign that your growing up," Tiana explained. What does she mean,I ALREADY grown up! "Don't worry Mads,it's not a bad sign,the appearance maybe bad but it's fine. I look back at the patches of blood on my underwear... "Does this wear off?" I questioned pulling up the shorts. "Just for seven days,it will wear off soon. It's a cycle." said Tiana and handed me some black jeans. "Just wear this for us,we'll explain later." I wonder if they have it too... "Hey,are you girls done in there?" asked Ben's voice. "This is an ONLY girl's disscuion. Got it?" Annabeth asked. I nodded in response. Why does teenagers have to go through these things...?

**(Heheh,poor Mads,when I discovered my period,I freaked out...XD but this is only the beggining bros! R&R!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Back to the past

**(Enjoyed the first chapter? Now the second chapter is going back in time! ENJOY!)**

Maddie's POV:

I wrapped a blind fold over my eyes. "Your new body is a fighting instrument,listen to it!" said Sensei Kai's voice behind me. I close my eyes and concentrate... There! Jay's cry! I felt something coming from my right shoulder... I grabbed a part of a nunchuck and threw it over me... I heard Jay's grunt afterwards... Soon I heard Cole's roar and I kicked his scythe... I flipped over Zane's throwing stars... "Since she grown,she's become stronger Sensei!" said Tiana. "But will it be enough to face the Darkness?" he asked. "Only time will tell..." I heard Ben take out his sword and about to thrust. I removed the blind fold and grabbed the edge of the katana...

Soon I accidentally created a ball of light in the middle of my hands... Ben swiped the sword out of my hands and let me fell belly first. "Heh,nice job. But that move you fell for was basic 101." The fire ninja said and helped me up. "Yeah,if I concentrate more harder when I was still a kid,I would have seen it coming," I replied fixing my arm bracelet back on its place, "We cannot change the past,but we can effect the future." said Sensei Kai. "Your training is now over Maddie,you can take a break..." I smiled and dashed out of the room... _'I wonder where's EJ right now?' _I thought to myself. 2 weeks of past and I was getting use of my new body,here were observations...

1. Everytime I jump,my breast hurts like hell...

2. There was this time I went out to get the groceries,and when I got back. It seems like the entire boys in the store followed me home...

3. At this one of time when Jay try to look under my skirt,then Nya attacked him...

I'm guessing that ALL men are attracted to me... I bumped into the game room's door. I randomly opened the door... "EJ~!"

*listening to an anime called: Pretty Cure...:D*

"PPURIKYUA! PURITI de KYUA! Futari wa PURIKKYUA!~!"

By the time EJ turned around and saw me,he blushed the color of Ben's ninja outfit. "Um...I forgot to knock!" I said with a calm voice and close the door behind me. Don't tell I seen EJ dance to that song...Okay, do it again, but this time. Knock. I knocked 3 times on the door,then opened it again...

"EJ~!" I cried his name in a cheery voice. "Hm?" He turned around to see me with his glasses on. It turns out that my friend of mine eye sight was better ever since we turned to teens. "What is it?" Until something came to me... "Oh! I see what you did there! I thought I saw you singing the Pretty Cure song and shaking your ass!" I heard something stabbed. "I-Impossible! I'll never do that right? Because I'm SO smart and all! HA! HA! HA!"

"Just to prove it to you,look! I'm watching the Smart Channel!" He pointed to the TV showing some random geeks talking about math... "Ugh,I don't like math,change it!" I complained plopping down next to him. He sighed in reply, "Fine,_princess..._"  
"What the hell did you just called me!?"  
"Nothing!"

EJ flipped through several channels,until he stopped when the screen turned black, "What happened?" I asked. "Don't look at me! I didn't do it!" he said raising his arms up. We glared at each other until breathing came from the TV... "What the hell was that?" he asked looking back at the TV... "Um...I thought it was you-" Suddenly a man with NO face at all,pale and with a business suit appeared up... I screamed,tackled to EJ and buried my face on his chest... Everything turned quiet for a while... "Um,Mads?" My eyes looked up to his maroon eyes... Wow,they're so pretty... "Can you get off me?"

I squeaked and got off him in a snap. "S-Sorry!" I bowed multiple times to him,then standing up. "I-I should go..." EJ's hand grabbed mine. "No,don't." My face flushed red when he said that,he patted his lap as if telling me sit on his lap. And I did. "Um,I was going to ask you this since when we were still kids...But..." I stared back at his purple eyes,the shaggy black hair does give him a touch. "Do...Do you like me?" he asked. "You mean as a friend?" I questioned back,gripping the back of his jersey. EJ shook his head in reply, "No. I ment as _like _like...me." I was so shocked... I know I have a serect crush on him since we first met,but this is just- "I..."

A loud banging sound came from the door. "Yo! Little bro! You in there!?" Annabeth's voice was still loud,of corse... The wind ninja opened up the door. "Hey are you-" By the minute she saw us,her mouth turned to a large grin. "HA! I knew it!" EJ stood up forgetting that I was on my lap. "Don't you even know the word: PRIVACY!?" Annabeth's eyebrow twitched. "Of course I know what it means! I'm THAT stupid!" The bounty gave a shake,I stood on my feet looking out the window. "Where are we?" I asked nothing but the dessert.

"I was about to tell you that Roy's falcon spotted the Stone Army back at the Stone fortress. But since I found you two about to make out-" "WE WERN'T MAKING OUT!" EJ and I snapped. Annabeth rolled her eyes as she folded her arms, "Yeah,yeah whatever..."

* * *

I pulled up my mask,looking back at the Old fortress from 2 years ago... And just as I thought that some huge statue popped out of the roof or when I bossed everybody around to find candy for me when I was still a kid. Whatever,the past is the past... "Who's first?" Sasha whispers looking at the guards. "Well,somebody has to take out them fist..." Roy hisses. "Guess I'm going..." sighed EJ and stood up. "EJ! What are you doing!? Get back here!" Tiana hissed. "Too latw,he's going..." said Cole.

EJ walked up in front of the guards, "Halt!" said the guard that look medusa, "Stand your ground! We don't serve you kind!" EJ blinked, "Serve me? Oh! I'm sorry I was just asking for directions to the city!" The cyclops lowered his spear, "Your just saying that just to assassinate the Mistress!" The samurai teen gasped, "Why,I would never do such thing! Never! As a peace treaty,I offer you a gift from my vilage." EJ hands guided to the back of his back pocket to reach something...

"Um...Th-"

BAM!

The both of their bodies fell back first when a S-shaped boomerang returned back to EJ's hand. "Well,don't just stand there! GO!" He yelled and kicked the door open. "You boyfriend is sure is something..." Amanda whispered in my ear. "HE NOT MY BOYFRIEND! He is a boy and he is my friend!" I sprinted inside...

If only I can find my dad,I might freeze the weapon thingy...I thinnk.

_There he is! With that Blondie person!_

Here it goes... I concentrated between my hands and created a ball of ice... "_Kōri...BEAM!"_ my father flinched when he saw ice on the weapon... He stared at me with those beady red eyes... "M-Madison!?...Is that..._YOU?_" I stood up straighter putting a lock of hair behind my ear. "Yeah,I grew up a little since we first met dad." The shadow stepped back and yelled. "STOP THOSE NINJAS!" he ran off to the long hallways... "So,you're the ninja I keep on hearing about..." I turned around me and spotted Blondie. "And you're the one which Tiana was talking about..." I said with a smirk... "Now," Blondie pulled out twin sais from her back. "Lets get started should we?" I tighten the skirt cape behind me... "This is going to be fun..."

* * *

Darkness's POV:

I quickly closed the door behind me and smashed the ice with the wall... That,that girl...She is my Maddie... How!? But...She reminds me of her mother..."Blast those ninjas..." I cursed under my breath ad cotinued to smsh the mega weapon to the wall,shards of ice fell off... "If only they're WERNT around..." Then a relization came to me... "That's it!" Making sure the Mega Weapon was not covered in ice. "I wish I can go back in time! To make sure the ninjas will NEVER form in the first place!" The mega weapon glowed and shot out a large portal that you can fit a T-Rex in there... "Yessssss...Now,to finish the ninja once and for all! So my daughter will NEVER become the yellow ninja!" I hissed jumping into the portal...

* * *

Maddie's POV:

Nya kicked the door opened,but yelled: DAMMIT! When preformed it... "What the hell is that!?" Yelled Ben pulling out his blood covered sword. The portal was growing every second... Some sand appeared on the ground... "Um,is the fortress sinking?" Annabeth asked. The sand covered up to my ankles... "Worse,the Fotress is returning back to its place 2 years ago!" warned Roy. "Wait. what do you mean Roy?" asked Cole, "What he means is the Darkness is trying to reset time! As if we weren't never formed in the first place!" EJ yelled. I tried to move my arms,but they didn't butge... "I...I can't feel my hands!" The sand was now rising up to my chest plus my fear of being buried alive was coming... "We have to go in!" Tiana yelled struggling to get free of the sand's girp.

"If he changes ANYTHING,he changes EVERYTHING! Protect the future ninja!" Ordered Sensei Kai. I looked at the four ninjas which they responded with: "Hai Sensei!" The four of them jumped in... The portal disappeared into thin air, the sand reached to my elbows... Please,protect the future...

* * *

Ben's POV:

_**Ninjago Park,2 years before... 6:48** **PM**_

SPLASH!

I landed into a pool of water,it entered my nose and I quickly stood up,clutching my head. "God dammit! That was freaking harsh!" I snapped. My cousin grumbled rubbing her head too. "Remind me next time to pack a helmet next time we time travel..." I looked around,the four of us was standing inside a large fountain in a middle of a park... Looking at the sky I can tell that it will turn nighttime... The sun was setting casting orange pink shades in the sky... "Where are we?" I asked. "Correction: _WHEN _are we?" Roy corrected. Tiana gasped and ducked her head.

"Tiana? Wh-" Before I could finish,she dunk my body back to the water... I nearly swallowed the water... "Tiana! What the hell was that for!?" I yelled. "Shh! Look!" she pointed to a girl,wait. I recognize her! Black hair going down half of her back,beautiful green emerald eyes,slender... A school uniform complete with a light blue skirt! It was Tiana two years before I didn't meet her. She had a frown on her face and it looks like she didn't have some sleep from time to time,her eyes were puffy mixed with red... What was she crying about?

I watched the past Tiana opening up an envelope that she got from her bag. She read it for 5 minutes then grumbled,crumpled it up and aimed at the trash but missed. The paper wirriten in bold letters said:

_**PARENT TEACHER**_** CONFERENCE**

Oh... Tiana's mother... That's why..."Wait,today is the day that Darkness ordered the skeletons to take my dad...W-We need to warn them!" I grabbed a hold of her shoulder. "Whoa,whoa. Hold on a sec. You heard what my father said: Change ANYTHING change EVERYTHING!?" I reminded, "Yeah I was confused of that too." my cousin grumbled,fixing her ponytail, "What he means is:Our world is a result of past events that already happened. If whatever reason the events of our past failed to happen,then the future would RADICALY change..." My nindroid brother explained, "Uh,so what you're saying is we have to stop Darkness from changing ANYTHING? But for all the times,why did we land here?" Annabeth asked.

"Because this where it ALL started! Today I met Sensei Kai for the first time and to begin my training as a ninja!" said Tiana. "Somehow Darkness is trying to prevent that from happening! But...How?" I sighed, "If only our sensei was here to guid us..." my cousin tapped me on the shoulder, "Speak for yourself...Look!" She pointed an old man,carrying a bo staff in his right hand and Punk rock beard reaching down to his chest... It was my father when effected by the tea... "Maybe we can!" said Annabeth watching our Sensei walking to Tiana. "Well,we gotta tell him that Darkness is done!" I warned. "One more thing,we can't let the past Tiana see that we talk to her,or else it WILL affect the future..." Tiana stood quiet for a while, then responded, "I think I know EXCATLY what to do!"

**(A.N: Okay,I know this didn't happen in the first book,but this what the past Tiana said which I forgot to put on... There will be some events that I changed in this chapter...)  
**  
Past Tiana's POV:

'Who_ the hell is this old freak,and why is he saying THAT!?' _I stood up from my seat,putting my hands on my hips glaring at this old man I met today. "Look,gramps. I know we just met and all,but I think you should got to a hospital because I think there something woring,right here!" I poked him on the side of his head and then he stood up as well. The old man eye's we flaring with anger which made me jump. "Young lady,you shouldn't treat an old person like that! I think there something woring right here!" He poked me on my forehead and his tip of the finger was very hot. I flinched and rubbed my forehead. "What the hell you old man! What was t-" when I opened my eyes,he was gone... Where did he go!? "Pfft,whatever..." I grabbed my school bag and stomped off home...

* * *

Present Tiana's POV:

Annabeth and I hid behind a bush a few inches away from my past self... "Now!" Annabeth hissed, I lunged forward and tackled my Sensei to the ground pinning his arms behind his back and covering his mouth. "Sensei! We need your help!" I whispered to his ear. "Wait a minute!" My sister cried and pulled down her purple mask. "If were trying to stop Darkness from changing the past,wouldn't talking to Sensei is like changing the past,thus changing our future?" she asked.

"Uh..."

"That would be correct. I believe a big: 'Uh Oh!' Is in order!?" said Roy. "Yeah,but we can't undo what we already done!" I started at my Sensei's brown eyes... "Sensei,please help us..." He looked at us with confused look, "Uh,all four of you...You...You-" "Traveled back in time to warn you from vending doom!" Ben joined in. "Yeah but we don't have no time to explain! Can you help us!?" I demanded. Our teacher scratched his head, "Um... I don't understand...But I'll try..." I smiled, "Okay! We need to go back to my house ASAP! Any moment now the skeletons are going to attack and capture my father,And we think Darkness is going to hurt me-! I mean the _past _me!"

Sensei Kai's face changed to worry... "Darkness!?" "We need to do EVERTHING in our power to protect my past self!"

We finally reached to my house,it was so easy to go there quickly because it was a few miles from the city. The good thing is we were able to go first before my past self came... The sky above us turned to-night... The lights from my village flickered to life, "It's time..." I said getting my daggers from my weapon holder... Suddenly a few Boney motorcycles appeared on top of thew hill... "Remember boys,we ONLY came for the map! Not the Protector..." Ordered Karzi "But the master said that he has a child,how about we just capture the child as well?" asked a minion. "She said that the child is still young,and not to capture her! Now,to the house!" The skeletons got off their vehicles and charged to our house...

"Quick! We can't let them capture my dad! NINJA-GO!" I activated my spinjitsu and attacked a few skeletons. By the time I stopped I felt something bite my toe... I looked down and saw a skull gnawing it hard, "Bite this!" I yelled and kicked my foot to the air,it launched him towards the sky and over the hills... "TAKE THE PROTECTER!" Yelled Krazi. I bit my lower lip and sprinted to him... Oh no you don't... "Ninja-go!" Yelled Sensei Kai, he pinned down the skeleton just like wjhay I did to him... "If you do..." He got out a golden sword and put it up to Krazi's neck... "Or else..." Krazi gulped... "I-I quiet RETREAT!" The skeletons screamed as they ran back from their vehicles and disappeared from the night...

"What's going on here!?" Yelled my dad's voice from the house... "Shit! Hide!" My siblings hid on top of the roof but I stopped Sensei Kai. "You stay here,if they ask you what happened,just say that you saved them." I explained, my teacher nodded in response and I jumped on top of the roof to meet my team... "Darn kids..." my dad mumbled looking around he looked at Sensei Kai for a while, "Who are you?" he asked brining up a fist. "*gasp* Dad!" I turned my head and saw my past self drop her school bag running to him...

"Are you okay? What happened!?" I watch her give my dad a hug. "I'm fine,I heard some noise outside so I checked it out. But it turns out that it's just turned out to be an old man..." My past self looked at our teacher and jumped. "Y-Y-You!? What are you doing here!?" she yelled blocking dad. "You two should thank me from saving your lives." said Sensei calmly. "Were you trying to hurt my dad?" she asked. "No,robbers were about to invade your home,but I stopped them." The past me expression changed and walked up to Sensei Kai. "Ah,forgive what I did to you back at the park,I just had a bad day..." she bowed multiple times. Sensei smiled in response, "Apology accepted young lady..." "My name is Cole Brookstone,and this my daughter,Tiana. How about you join us for dinner? You look hungry,"

"Yes,I shall join you,but two shall go on. I need something to take care off..." By the time they left,I jumped down from the roof and landed feet first. "Well that went well!" said Ben with a smirk on his face. "Wow,what a cheap ending,I was expecting them to steal the map and then we have to kick their asses." said Annabeth twirling a lock of her hair with one finger. I felt that something is not right... "No...we screwed up you guys..." I mumbled in worry. "Why? We saved you and your father,"responded my teacher. I shook my head... "No...The skeletons were SUPPOSE to get away with my dad! The only reason to become a ninja in the first place is to get him back!"

"Oh..." Roy stepped in as he flipped over his hood. "Sensei,not matter what,you must convince Tiana to go with you!" he begged. "Why?" asked Ben looking at him. "Because if Tiana doesn't become a ninja,the world as we know it wont exist...The four of us will never unite! We'll NEVER train Maddie to become the yellow ninja!" he explained. "And you will NEVER fall in love with her!" My boyfriend's face change into realization and he grabbed his old man shoulders shaking him violently. "NO MATTER WHAT,YOU **NEED **TO CONVINCE HER TO GOT WITH YOU!"

"Hey,are you okay gramps!?" yelled my past voice from the house. "Hide!" I hissed and jumped up to the roof. "Is everthing all right?" my past self asked . "Ah! It's nothing just talking to an imaginary friend of mine!" Sensei Kai lied with a smile. "Riiiiiiggggghhht. Anyways, dinner is ready." said my past self, "One more thing Tiana. I sence that you have a rare gift..."  
"A rare gift?"  
"Yes,an ability to control water... Very interesting... I think you should become a ninja!" The past me laughed, "A ninja? heheheh, I'm sorry. I have school and you know that we students have t-" "No! You need to become a ninja because... Because we need to harness the fire inside you!"

**(A.N: Yeah,I couldn't think of a quote that fits like: Harness the fire inside u thing,this is ALL for the anonymous views on this website,you try making quotes from a famous quote when writing a story! It freaken hurts my brain!)**

"That's the worst quote I ever-" I smacked Annabeth behind the head, "Shut up and be quiet! Don't you want us to get caught!?" I hissed. "Jeez! Okay!" Annabeth whispered and rubbed the spot where I hit.

"Well,considering that today if friday and I don't have any homework...mmm Yeah,I'm free!" By the time they went inside,Ben sighed in relief, "Oh,good. She's coming..." Hugged me tightly. "At least I didn't lose you..." I giggled lightly kissing him on the cheek. "Your so sweet!" Annabeth snorted behind us, "Oi,oi. This isn't the time to make out now!" Her cousin rolled his eyes, "Oh please. I don't see you making out with Roy!" Ben countered. The wind ninja's face lit up like the fourth of July... Well,at least my past self didn't meet these two yet...

* * *

(The next day...)

I banged my head on the floor multiple times, "OH I'M SO FREAKEN USLESS!" I screamed,but Roy covered my mouth. By the time my past self agreed for being a ninja,and thus my training began... Or,at least it doesn't look like it... My dad from 2 years ago was relaxing (or sleeping) near a shady mass of the bounty. "It's like you don't WANT to be a ninja!" says Annabeth glancing down at my past self being forced to punch a dummy. "Look, I told you! The ONLY reason I became a ninja was to rescue my dad!" I repeated. "If Tiana will never train to become one of us,our future will be destroyed..." says Roy. "Ugh. If Darkness does something good. It's ALWAYS evil!" Ben hissed. "My father ain't cutten no mustard, I guess it's up to us to get things back on track!"

"I thought you said not to get involved! Change ANYTHING change EVERYTHING!?" my sister asked, "That was before Darkness altered the past changing the future! Now we gotta clean up the mess!" Roy looked at him with his icy blue eyes. "He's right! The only way to protect our future is for Tiana to find her fire!" he explained. "What are you trying to say exactly?" My sister asked cocking her head. "What I mean is,we have to give Tiana her motivation back. We have to kidnapped Cole and deliver him to the hands of the skeletons!" I stare down at my dad,sleeping peacefully. "*sighs* If _that's _what it takes!" I said in a demanded voice. "Okay,I don't know about you guys... But I think I have an idea how to talk some sence to myself..."

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

(Later that night...)

The sky turned to-night once again. Felling the cool night breeze go though the air. It was a signal toward my teammates that it is time... I landed on the ground softly,looking over to the roof jumped down Ben and Roy... ("Let's go!") my nindroid said in sign language. I opened the cover of the air vent and crawled through followed by my team... "Where is Cole's room again?" I whispered looking back. "I believe it's right,right,left right..." Explained Roy with a hush tone. I correctly followed my brother's directions towards the room... The smell of dust and my cousin's deodorant filled my nose,plus I am VERY clostaphobic I could have let the boys do the work instead of me... "Here!" I whispered pointing at the covered exit in front of me. Ben gave me a nod,and I opened the hatch,looking down if there was a place to land... Ah! A couch! I swiftly landed ass first to the soft matter.

"Come down!" I whispered to the vent. "Move tin can!" My cousin's voice hissed and I heard a push... "Wait don-" The next thing I know that landed on my lap was Roy and Ben his toppled on top of us... I dug myself out of the boy pile and smacked my cousin at the back of his spiky head. "Way a go charcoal brain! You nearly got yourself from me getting your feaken ass kicked!" I hissed..

Ben glared at me and nearly yelled, "Me!? It wasn't _my _idea to crawl through the vents!" We both got up from the couch and I was about to punch him... Then Roy stopped my attack and split us apart. "That's enough! C'on,this isn't a fight club!" My temper grew low while looking at Roy dead in the eye... "Fine." Ben grumbles looking at sleeping Earth ninja... "Now,we need to act quickly for Tiana to distract herself..." He handed me a skeleton mask and I wrapped it around my face,I blinked and look at the boys. Giving them a thumbs up,Roy started to cover up Cole with the large sack...

(A few moments later...)

"Get me outta here so I can kick your ass!" Yells Cole from the bag... He maybe a fighter,but he's HARD if you have to capture him... "I'm sorry Cole..." I apologized in a whisper. "How do you know my name!? When my daughter finds out,you so DEAD!" Ben chuckled, "Actually she'll be quite relived..." I laughed lightly and look over to the deck... I guess it never changes... same mass,same red wooden deck which smells like a carpenter store,same 3 black ninjas staring at us...Wait,WHAT!? The ninja with the gray eyes pointed at us in shock...

Wait...Is that me!? "Um... Is that..._US!?_" I asked. The 3 black ninjas looked at us and began to lunge forward... "Better lower our mask so they don't recognize us..." said Roy and lowered down his mask. I place the bagged Cole on the deck and chargered to the same ninja with eyes like mine... I threw a nearby barrel at her and she countered by kicking it... I landed a punch to her face but she blocked my attack... Crap I remember that she has the same training as me... We both block our every attack... She attacked with a kick to the face,and I felt my body slam to the wall. _'Shit,if only I had my staff...' _I thought as I lunged forward to my past self-tackling her to the ground, "No-!" I punched her in the face and she was knocked out. I sighed and got up feeling my younger twin's pulses,out cold... "Tiana! Tiana!" Cole's voice muffled in the large potato sack...

Suddenly the Tiana with the short hair opened the door of the upper deck, "Catch!" I cried throwing her the mask. She grabbed it and put on her peachy face... "Oh,why does time travel have to be so complected!?" Tiana mumbles and carried her bagged father on her back,jumping to platform to platform... Roy and Ben did their spinjitsu and knocked out the other black ninjas... "Guys! Lets get outta here!" Tiana ordered. We followed her command and hid ourselves from Sensei Kai's sight... H estopped at his tracks where the 3 black ninjas lied on the deck... "They took your father!" he said to the past Tiana. Her past self's face changed to shock, "What!? The took my dad!? NOOOOOOOOOO!"

She fell to her knees and began to cry... "H-He...He's the ONLY one *sniff* I have left..." She choked, I felt my heart tug,seeing one of my teammates cry... It makes me want to cry too... "F-First my mother died from a car accident,now my father is kidnapped? What's n-next!?" Sensei Kai put his hand on her left shoulder. "We'll get your father back." The Tiana next to me smilied and removed her skeleton mask.

"But first. I want you rto meet your team..." The 3 black ninjas bowed and pulled over their black hoods...

Tiana smirked, "Looks like the fire returned..."

* * *

**(A.N: BONUS! :D)**

Past Tiana's POV:

I watched as the 3 black ninjas in front of me removed their masks... And now,they're stood 3 teenagers (probably at my age): A boy with white platinum locks standing up,ice blue eyes and pale skin. A girl maybe at MY age with copper penny hair that was down to her shoulders,there was a cut on her left eyebrow and gray eyes,her hands we placed on her hips. And last, was a boy with spiky brown hair which pointed in different directions,mysterious amber eyes looking at me and an aggressive smug on his face. "Wait... *sniff* These are your students too?" I asked trying to keep my tears streaming down my face, "Whoa,whoa,hold on a sec,you didn't say about a 4th. It's ALWAYS three! Three blind mice,three musketeers,three-"

"She is the last of my search. This is the ninja of water,respect her as you respect yourselves... Now! You wasted my nap,we shall go to the Cave of Winds tomorrow morning..." He started his way to the door... "W-Wait! You didn't tell me the-" He close the door behind him... My eye twitched and I facepalmed my self... "Stupid old man..." I grumbled under my breath. "Well?" I jumped and turned to the copper penny haired-girl. "Arn't you going us _your _name?" She asked. I was too flabbergasted to talk... "I don't think she doesn't understand you language Anna..." The spiky haired boy whisper for the girl who is called 'Anna'. "Prehaps she maybe death," said the other boy with ice blue eyes. "Oh shut up Ben! She know's english! EVERYBODY in Ninjago know's english!" She froze in her place and look at me. "Do you speak english?"

I blinked, "Yes. Yes I do. And I believe that your name is..._Anna?" _I asked to the girl. She laughed, "No,no. That's half of my name you silly goose! My full name is Annabeth,Annabeth Walker." Annabeth and I shook hands, "My name's Tiana..." The boy with the spiky brown hair rolled his eyes, "Nice meeting you kid. I'm Ben." He lend me his hand and I shook it,strange... It's VERY warm... "Greetings,my name is Roy..." I shook his hand too,his hand was very cold... "Okay Tina!"

"Tiana." I corrected Annabeth, "Tiana,welcome to the team!"

* * *

Present Tiana's POV:

(A few hours later...)

As time passed,the 4 of us left our ship and now gliding through the forest with ease, jumping to branch to branch (while carrying my dad) I stopped and look behind me. My three teammates caught up and went ahead, "All we gotta do is deliver you dad to the skeletons and everything will go back to normal!" said Annabeth somersaulting to a branch, "But the first question is,where are the skeletons? They could be at the Underworld and we don't have our dragons!" Roy explained in a worried voice. "Who needs dragons when you got smoke? Look!" Ben pointed, he pointed to the night sky where I can see clouds of smoke from above, "They should be camping a few trees more..." said Annabeth with a smirk. "Alright then..." I jumped and another tree. "Race you there!" I quickly lunged forward to trre to tree... Everything became a blur around me, being this fast must add up my speed.

I stopped on my last stepping branch and look down below... Skeletons and just in time as well. "You cheater!" Annabeth hissed, behind me, I chuckled gripping on th brown potato sack. "And I thought you were the fastest in the team..." The wind ninja sick her tonge at me, "Pfft,what ever. You just got lucky,that's all..." I sighed and dropped my bagged father to the skeletons... The bag landed with a thud which frightened the boney freaks. Soon,the envioment started to change around us... "What's going on?" Ben questioned looking around him. Soon all four of us was sitting next together on a branch... I was to confuse to talk, "So what now?" Our sensei next to me, I screamed and nearly fell off the branch... "GOD WHAT THE HELL SENSEI!?" Sensei Kai shushed me and ponted down below,It was our past selves wearing our old ninja suits sleeping...

"My sutents and I already collected 3 Platinum weapons... What's next?" I closed my eyes and racked my brain from the past memories...

"Um,If I remember well, my dark verison of my mother wakes me up and lurs me to the Daggers of Waves..." I look over to my past self which surpirsionly my mother showed up... "Tiana..." she said in a sweet tone,my past self got up and look at her for a while... Then they both ran to the Temple of Water... "Your 3 stay here. Ben,you coming with me..." He binked in surprise, "Um alright." I jumped down and followed my past me and mother to the old temple...

* * *

(In the temple...)

Past Tiana's POV:

"Mom!" I cried,my voice echoed the temple... My mother only smiled and opened her arms... "My little Tiana. Come here and give your mother a hug..." I clenched my teeth and my neck started to hurt with tears,she's alive...All this time,I thought she was dead... "M-M-MOM!" I ran to her grasping her chest and burying my face within... "My dearest Tiana,I missed you so much..." Her hands glide to my arms... "Are you ready to go sweetie?" she asked in her sweet voice that I remember 10 years ago, I lift up my head looking at her storm gray eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Ready to go to the after life of corse!" cried a voice. My mother gripped on my arms hard,she turned me around,facing a cloaked shadow with a platinum staff in one of his four arms... "Go future me!" mom hissed,I turn back to my beloved mother,her face turned black as night and glowing bloody eyes... "No..." I gasped. Looking back at the shadow right in front of me,giving me a fanged smile... "Darkness... Your suppose to be in the underworld!" I yelled. I felt my mother's fingernails dig in my skin, "Ah,pathetic as ever... But I want you see your father's death to warm you up." The shadow snapped his fingers and I heard something from behind me and my mom.

My dad tied in chains,dangling from a nearby cliff. "Tiana!" he cried. "DADDY!" I screamed trying to get free from my mom's grasp. Darkness chuckled and raised up his platinum staff. "Now let get this thing taken care off..." I squeaked and close my eyes...

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

I opened one eye and found a girl JUST like me,kicking the shadow on the cheek... Wait,isn't that the girl who I was talking to in the mirror? The shadow grunted falling to his side,the staff of his slid out of his hands... "NO!" mom cried letting go of me and running to Darkness. "Get the daggers and save dad!" The girl ordered pointing at the platinum daggers digged into a rock. I sprinted to the weapons,by the time I backflip and gripped on the daggers holder,pulling out of the rock... "Ninja-go!" I cried feeling a cool water tornado surrounding me.

I menovered my spinjitsu to my dad,cutting the chains and landed him to the stony ground. "Hey! Give me the daggers!" cried the short-haired that looks like me girl, looking at my weapons which I freshly got... Should I trust her? Or should I not? Looks like I have no other choice... "Here!" I yelled and threw the daggers to the air... She caught it in perfect catch and I watched the girl clash it with the platinum staff.

Amazing... Her moves and strikes are faster than mine... Could it be? Could she be... My future self? As if she was trying to warn me! "Gah!" I watched the girl fell to the ground,Darkness and my mother laughed... "Tiana!" cried another voice. Another person entered the cave,a girl with long copper penny hair pulled back to a ponytail carrying an extended platinum bo staff in her hands,next a boy who reminded me of Ben with his platinum sword gripped tightly on his right,but he looks older... Then last was a boy who looked exactly LIKE Roy holding an exact replica of his weapon... "You guys couldn't come in a better time!?" The girl yelled joining them.

"Well,SORRRRY you highness! We had to convinced our pasted selves to get the weapons!" snapped the girl who looks like Annabeth. You said this will NEVER happen!" yelled mother,her mouth opened realising a black gas like shadow leaving her colored lifeless body to the ground. "We need to destroy the Mega Weapon ONCE AND FOR ALL!" ordered my teacher's voice echoing within the caves. What the hell is going on!?

I was too very confuse to talk,all I remember was the four ninjas crying their elements...

"WATER!"

"FIRE!"

"ICE!"

"WIND!"

**"NINJA-GO!"**

They aimed at the platinum I think they called it: A mega Weapon... The weapon glowed so bright that it shot out of the cave,and hearing a big explosion in the end... The cave started to crumble down... I reached for my dad's hand... "Dad! what's happening!?" I cried. Suddenly,everything went white...

* * *

Tiana's POV:

_**Destiny's Bounty: percent timeline,**_** 7:34...**

I opened my eyes and found myself in the inside training hall of the Bounty... "Did we just...?" asked Annabeth holding her oak bo staff in her left. "Return to the future?" I asked, looking around to make sure I'm not dreaming... "This feels familiar but... Weren't we training Maddie?" Ben questioned stepping in. Roy's face turned into shock, "The future was altered and there was NO yellow ninja!" The four of us fell silent,Maddie is gone...No yellow ninja... Soon, I heard panting from the door way, a blonde haired girl stepped in closing the door behind her,she had a yellow ninja suit... "Sorry I'm late guys,Mrs. Brookstone had to iron my suit. Are we ready to get training?" she asked.

I gasped walking up to her and we all embrace her, "Maddie! Your still here!" I said squeezing her... "Um... Yeah,why wouldn't I be? And... I can't breathe..." The four of us quickly drew back, "So...When we go back in time,it destroyed Darkness's Mega Weapon? That didn't change ANYTHING?" Annabeth asked planting her staff on the ground,and leaning on it.

I picked up a nearby watermelon... "W-Wait,my dad has a Mega Weapon?" Maddie asked. "Wait a sec,you never heard of it?" I asked,lifting the fruit up and sliced it to 1/5,landing on everybody's hand. "I-I think I would remember that! Why,what is it? Should I be concern!?" Maddie questioned. The four of us burst out laughing... Maddie raised an eyebrow. "Hey,what are you guy's laughing at? What's so funny!?" The yellow ninja snatched Ben's katana and carved her watermelon to a shape of a dragon. I chuckled and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Heh,heh. I think somethings should be left in the past. C'on, let's just prepare for the future!" My teammates and I laughed again looking back on what we faced today... "I...I don't get it..." said Maddie with a confuse look... Oh Mads,it's a LONG story to tell... As we prepare the yellow ninja's training,I thought to myself. I think Maddie will have a bright future waiting for her...

Maddie: *In the background* Seriously! Can SOMEBODY tell me what the heck is going on!?

**(*chuckles* Oh Mads,it's truly, a LONG story to tell...XD Stay tunned for the next chapter! An OC shall come! *whispers* Don't tell,it's a serect... shhhh... R&R people! This is Bluegirl8,signing out! PEACE! :D)**


	3. Chapter 3: Mama part 1

**(YESSSSSSSSSSSS! *starts freaking out* It's finally here! I loved this chapter sooooooo much! But, one more thing, bad news is: This is part one. ENJOY!)**

No One's POV:

The blazing sun burn down to the hot desert of Ninjago. Far off the distance of the no water land,lays a Stone fortress stands strong against the burning sun...Not even discovered for thousands of generations,it had belonged to the race known as the Stone Army, an ancient race of monsters,animals, and human of statues fighting for survival on this land...

Inside the fortress was a giant battlefield, no one who dare to enter this field shall seal their life for GOOD. Cries of pain,cheers, and roars echoed the fortress,everyone was having a good time thinking it was a regular day in the land of Ninjago,but it turns out,it was defanlity not. As the last fighting team and one was successful,he dragged the knocked out body with him... "Next challenger!" called the referee from the stands,but the only person that set foot on the field,was a cloaked shadow... The crowds fell silent and stared at the hood covered man,a servant of his rolled down a red carpet setting up a lounge chair at the end,planting up an umbrella, and lastly the stone cyclops set up his master's beverage. "All ready!" he cried,the cloaked man walked on the red carpet as if he was a superstar going to a famous party,by the time he reached to the chair he sat on it legs crossed and snatching his beverage from the servant while looking at the hot sun.

"It's so bright..." Darkness took a sip of his drink. "I'll NEVER understand how your clan can stand this wretched heat..." The two stone generals walked up to their unexpected guest. Dobutsu,the stone animal general was first to speak, "Darkness! What brings you to our humble dwelling?" he asked in a proudish voice. Darkness ignored the statue's question and stared at the elegant young lady walking on his carpet. Her blond hair danced in the wind freely,both her hands on her sides clutched to fists...This young women was known as Angelica,still in her teens, she is almost wanted to seek revenge to her beloved true ruler of the Stone Army,Baraka. First to unleash the great rock monster like human: The Great Stone Warrior,and to be first killed by this monster... "Ah! Angelica! I'm so glad you could join in our conversation!" the shadow said standing up from his seat and opened his arms for her...

The Blondie swatted his dark arms away from her, she pulled out a sai from her black and red pink sleeve and pointed the sharp end of the weapon to the shadow's neck. "I want answers! Why are you still here in this fortress!?" Angelica demanded bring the weapon closer to the cloaked man.

Darkness gave her a toothy grin,grabbing the sai from Angelica's hand pointing at HER neck. "I came here looking for a few brave stone warriors to come with me to a journey beyond Ninjago!" Ningan, the stone human general leaned over to Dobutsu and whispered, "Are we sill letting him being in charge of us!?"Darkness glared at the stone generals with his glowing red eyes... "I am not!" he continued onto with his story. "Before when the pirates locked us up,I read a journal from the destiny's Bounty first owner,Captain Soto. He said that his crew were looking for a fabled island nobody in Ninjago knows... _The Dark Island_... Created out of evil itself..." Darkness explained.

"Once we find it,it will help m-I mean,us! We can destroy Ninjago together!" Angelica rolled her eyes looking at the watching crowds above them, "Pfft oh please... There's no such thing as a 'dark island'! It might be some fairytale from the old days..."

The shadow stared at the only human teenager in the arena... "Not fairy tales! But a REAL place that existed long before ANY of us were around! A place...Full of untold power!" he cried. "An untold power...?" asked Dobutsu,he walked up next to Darkness. "Count me in!" The shadow's mouth curled into a smile. "A place dripping of evil!" Darkness encouraged... "Evil...Sounds nice!" Dobutsu grinned.

"So,who's with me?" asked the shadow putting his hand in the middle of the group,the animal general and the human general placed their hands on top of his... "Well mistress? You have no other choice..." hissed Darkness at teenager. Angelica put away her said and facepalmed her self, "Fine!" she placed her hand on top. "Atta girl! Now,our rides are waiting for us..."

* * *

Maddie's POV:

(In the morning...)

*Alram clock rings*

I peered in one eye and peaked under my covers of my bed. Dammit,not again... I turn over to the other side of the bed,looking at the two boys sleeping,but Ben was covering his head with a pillow... "Shut up!" his voice muffled under the pillow and threw a ball at our waker... The ball bounced off the clock and hit Annabeth's jaw. Annabeth gave a cry of pain and fell off her bed,almost falling into mine... Next Tiana banged her head of the roof of the bunk bed,falling back onto her pillow. Mmm, kind of chain reaction I guess... The alarm is still making a fuss, "Why me..." I grumbled and sat up, pointing at the alarm clock with one finger. I zapped the clock with one beam of light...

Finally,it freaken stopped... "Ugh,looks like everybody is awake." Tiana yawned getting out of bed. "Umm, NOT everyone..." said Ben pointing at the heavy sleeping nindroid. "Damn,how does he even do that?" Annabeth asked glancing at her boyfriend. "Well,he's your boyfriend. Wake him up!" said Ben elbowing her cousin. The wind ninja's cheeks turned red as a rose,

"H-How!?" I laughed a little and leaned on her. "Have you heard of the phrase: True loves fist kiss can break the spell?" I asked with a smirk. "Wait,you want me to kiss him?" Annabeth questioned. "Well,what do you expect? A make out session with him?" I countered. Ben whistled lowly, "Oh,here comes the cat fight!" Tiana facepalmed her self and grabbed the nearest pillow she can find, "Oh for crying out loud..."

She smacked nindroid brother multiple times to wake him up,eventually,he did... Suddenly the door burst with our Sensei holding cup of tea as usual... "Big,big,big day students up! Up! Today is a new day! And the dragon left something outside. It looks like a two person job...hehehehehehehehehe..." Sensei Kai closed the door behind him giggling from the other side of the door... My four roommates jumped and went around the room getting their ninja gear. I was TOO confused on why did they react to that quote,maybe they don't want to do for some reason... "Heheh,Maddie,I'm sure you got this!" Ben snickered putting on his right glove about to enter the door.

I sighed and responded back, "I know you made me do chores when I was a kid! But I'm grown up now that's not fair!" The four of them stopped and turned back at me, "Your right Mads,we need to settle this like adults..." said Tiana giving me a serious look.

"With a round of: Rock Paper Shoe~!" cried Annabeth as she put her fist in the middle of the group,then my three teachers joined their fist in... They all stare at me,as if they are waiting. I rolled my eyes and I put my left fist in, "On San!" Ben commanded.

**(A.N: Ben is counting in japanese :D)**

"Ichi...Ni...SAN!" I threw in paper and the others chose rock... Both Tiana and Annabeth high-fived each other. "Ha! Paper beats rock!" Annabeth cheered. I flipped my bangs back to its place. "How does paper beats rock?" I asked to myself.

* * *

(A few stinky hours later...)

"Rrugh,I ALWAYS have to do the dirty work..." I grumbled under my breath keeping the bag of my four-headed dragon's 'you know what' thing away from me... Ugh,it smells. worse than Cole's homemade lasagna... "Oi! Having a pet dragons take great responsibilities!" said Tiana folding her arms. "Didn't your mother let you have a pet when you are little?" Ben asked. The word 'mother' hit me like a gun,I removed the goggles off my face and stared down at the ground... "I don't think I NEVER had a mother...She might have died while giving birth to me,or she must have abandoned me when I was VERY young..." I replied.

I don't remember my mother that often or did I had one... but one of my earliest memories was I think when I was a baby... A beautiful women was holding me,she gave me a sweet smile and began to sing...

_Dango,dango,dango,dango,dango. Dango family..._

Maddie? Hellloooo?" I quickly snapped back to the real world,Annabeth was up close to my face...TOO CLOSE... "You alive bro?" I stepped back almost tripping, I got my balance back. Glaring at the wind ninja in anger. "You don't have to be THAT close to me." I said. That song...nor that lullaby that the women sang... It makes me gaze to space... "Back to the topic,your mother...She just left? Who took care of you?" Ben questioned with a worried look. I sighed, "I spent my whole life with my grandpa and The Jumanikai Orphanage..."

"Hey!" cried EJ's voice from above,he slid dow the anchors chains like those fire fighters I see in picture books. "I have a mission for you guys! There was an assassination at Ninjago History Museum!" He ran up to us and continued. "They need your help with something!" Tiana blinked, "A killer? You gotta be kidding me! Arn't the police suppose to do with assassins?" The teen boy shrugged in response,but yelled: "GO!" All five of us jumped but I paused and went back to EJ. "Hey dude,hold these for me!" I said ad gave him the big filled with-well,you know, and the goggles.

"Hey! Guys! Wait up!" I cried catching up to the four ninjas. "Wait a minute! What am I suppose to do with these!?" *The Ultra Dragon roars* "Oh..."

_**(Ninjago History Museum,**_ **12:46...)**

We dragged our Sensei on our way to the Museum,and by the looks of it,he doesn't look like it... "For the last time Annabeth,I DON'T WANT TO GO!" he yelled for the... twenty-four or twenty-fifth time, "I know you don't want to go father. But you have to! Don't make me get Aunt Nya and giving you The 'treatment' again..." Ben warned lowly. My teachers face change to anger,to fear. His stood up and clenched the holder of his katana. "I am predicting that is you will come with us master?" Roy asked with a sly smile.

Sensei Kai snorted and brushed his bangs away from his eyes, "I'm going with you. But's only I don't want to deal with you Aunt..." His son patted him on the head. "Good father." The building was surrounded by cameras, journalist, and paparazzi. We pushed through the crowd with hesitation,why does it have to be _this _much people here!? The giant doors burst opened,standing in the middle was a man with business suit,framed glasses and some streaks of black and white hair. "Ah! You made it!" The man cried letting us at the orphanage,Mrs. Hatsune will sometimes take us to the museum when we are good for a month, and sometimes Jenny,Luke and I would fool around the most... Hehe,good times... My heels made sounds echoing the marble floor beneath me.

"This place gives me the creeps..." hissed Tiana from behind me, "You can say that again..." said Ben pointing at a new display that everybody was gathering around,police men was in the front lines near the yellow tape that was bolded in big black letters: PLEASE DO NOT PASS

And what was placed smacked down in the middle of the display was lifeless body of a man,his color of skin was drained out as if he seen a ghost. A blood covered knife was stabbed in the middle of his chest... It send me a shiver down my spine,I just hope we could solve the problem that this guys is leading us... "Now,the Assassins of Ninjago opens to the public tonight!"  
"Um,excuse me. But what ever happened to that guy?" I interrupted, glancing back at the lifeless body a few steps away behind me, "Ah! Yes! Will it happened yesterday... One of the janitors has been cleaning the displays,but then the most terrible thing happened! By the very next day,we found them lying on the ground, stabbed with a knife. But we also found it with a note as well..." The man explained leading us forward to our destination. "A note?" Roy asked, "What did it say?" The man shook his head in despair, "It had said: YOU ARE NEXT... But the detective has been walked off somewhere in the museum... Blasted Bookworm..." He muttered under his breath.

He stopped at the same large door. "Were here!" he cried as his hands pushed the doors. I gasped. The room was filled with this purple air and it's oder reminded me of my Grandpa's room... There was squeals and giggles from the room. I looked down below my feet,neon green eyes looked at mine,it was like a size of my hand. A small minifigure of a ninja was attacking me my foot,but it's attacks feels like tickles for me...

"By the same day of the assassination, this purple gas was making the merchandise come to life! It was so unruly...I don't who else to call!" One of the minifigures jumped onto Roy's opened hand,it giggled and poked him in the eye,he grunted and crushed it in his palm. "We got this covered! I think we could handle a few toys!" smirked Ben brining his fist to his palm, we walked inside the room. "And please,would you take the fighting towards the Gift Shop? The exhibit will open tonight. Thank you!" He closed the door behind him.

I pulled up my mask and stomped on the toys one by one. This sure brings back memories, there was this one time where I was SO upset,that I "accidentally" Stomped on Jenny's clay figures that were her prized ones... And that's how we become friends in the first place... "Ow!" I screamed as a small plastic solider yanked my hair. This might take a while... "Rrrugh! Play time is over! Ninja-go!" Ben's voice yelled and his body was surrounded with flames.

I watched the four ninjas did their own spinjitsu and making their surrounding breaking... By the time when they stopped Roy gulped, "Um...Oops...?"

* * *

Sensei Kai's POV:

Aye... I dunno if I'm paying this or not,because we should escape before the owners of the musum knows that my students NEARLY destroyed the Gift shop. I put my left hand on my side of my weapon and pinched the bridge of my nose with my right... And I thought today was going to a lucky day... "What the-!?" Tiana yelled and pointed to remaining toy figure of a ninja. "We missed one!?" asked Annabeth. The toy hopped towards the door and opened it, "I got this!" cried and sprinted out of the shop. The toy squeaked and hopped quickly outside.

The toy jumped by a foot but nearly got it... "Come back you little-!"

*CRASH!*

Suddenly books flew all over the place,I landed on my back and let the impact of the marble floor explode my back with pain... "Ohh..." said a voice's moan in pain like me... It sounded like a female voice, but...But why does it sounds familiar? I jumped and stood up,picking the books piled on the ground. "M-My apologize ma'am!" I said scrambling the books to my arms. "N-No,no. It was MY fault for not looking where I'm going..." said the women,gathering up the books as well. "Put the books down,I can pick them up when I done with th-" We both set the piles of books down,I glanced at the women by the moment she put the books down...

I felt my face grew hot like the same temperature of my flames... Dark red locks of hair draped down to her shoulders, a pink scarf wrapped around her neck with laced flower deigns on, and was also drapped down her neck was a beautiful amethyst necklace hanged by a golden chain and strongly visible to the eye. Brown eyes like mine,but darker, patches of freckles on her near her bottom eyes, her coat design splattered with checkered boxes that her coat reaches down to her knees. Black leggings with matching high-heeled pumps.

"H-Haley..." I said in a hush tone. My goodness,she has grown beautiful over the last 19 years... "K-Kai..." Haley blushed and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "It's... It's been a long time..." Whats going on with me!? Am I falling for her now!? No,I can't I'm already married and I have a kid! This is NOT the time to turn the tables... Dammit Kai,SAY SOMETHING!

"Father?" I turned my head behind me,my 19-year-old son along with his teammates with him, "Is there something wrong? Your face is red." Haley look at Ben with confusion, "_Father? _He is your son!?" I gulped,how am I suppose say this: Um,I make out with your teammate and then she had a kid? I cleared my throat.

"*ahem* Students, this is Haley,Maddie's mother..." The four of them gasped in shock,then Maddie stepped out of the group and had the same expression like the others. "My...My mother?" Haley gasped and walked up to her teenaged daughter... "Madison, my baby girl... You've grown so beautiful then I imaged... Just like your father..." She reached to touch Maddie's cheek,but she smacked it away.

"Uh... Look lady, I don't know what's going on,but I NEVER had a mother." Haley's smile slowly turned to a frown narrowing her brown eyes to the floor. "Oh...You were still a newborn back then..." The yellow ninja's eyes blinked. "A newborn...? Sensei, I don't understand. How can this lady be my mother? She doesn't even look like me!" I walked up to the red-headed women and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Haley,I think it's time you tell the truth..." She and reach over to Maddie's cheek again, "Please forgive me Madison..." she whispered and pressed her hand on the yellow ninja's cheek...

Maddie gasped as her black puiples disappeared from her sky blue eyes... Haley removed her hand and Maddie's puiples returned. "No..." Maddie whispered taking a step back. "This CAN'T be true..." Haley stood up straiter and looked at her daughter. "I'm sorry Madison, but I had no other choise but to-"

"YOU SENT ME AWAY BEACUSE OF BOOGYMAN!? A STUPID SHADOW!?" She yelled, "Madison,I'm sorry,but I-" Haley said but she was interrupted again. "SORRY? _**SORRY!? **_That's it! I had enough! First you sent me away for 11 years and now you say your sorry!? Just for some stupid research and playing detective all year-long!? No more lies!"

I held my breath,seeing her mother for the VERY first time... I can see how hard it is for her... I watch her stomp off towards the large doors... "Madison wait!" Haley cried. Maddie didn't respond back,but she turned her head to her with anger,betrayal and sadness in her eyes, "I'm not your daughter anymore, a mother should ALWAYS support their child any other way,not to betray them like you..." She grabbed the handle of the door, then she stopped and removed the golden arm bracelet from her left arm, "I think this belongs to you." she tossed it to Haley.

"I wish we never met, I wish you never gave birth to me..." Maddie opened the door about to go in... "Hell,I wish you were **NEVER** my mother..." Haley gripped on the bracelet and tried to stop her. "Madison,wait-"

*Doors slams hard*

* * *

Haley's POV:

My daughter slammed the doors behind her,making the hairs on my arms go up. "Um,can somebody tell whats with the whole soap opera?" asked the girl with short black hair pointing at the door what Madison slammed. I gripped on the bracelet harder and remembered the painful and unforgivable past... "It was all my fault,I should have let Lloyd kill her and me..." I said wiping the tears away. "Wait... _What?" _Kai's son asked in shock.

I bit on my lower breath in frustration,but I wish that shouldn't say it, but I did. "*sighs* It started 11 years ago,a few weeks after Madison's birth...

*Flashback...*

**(11 years ago,Forest of Tranquility, somewhere in the forest ...)**

_"She's turned out so cute..." said Lloyd rubbing his fingers on our infants soft,warm cheek cradled in my secure arms... I giggled and patted my baby girl on the stomach. "Your daddy is right,my little Maddie?" The little baby in my arms blinked at us with her big sky blue eyes that she inherited from her father. "Bwha?" she said and reached her little hands up. "Hello there Maddie-kun..." said Lloyd lowering down his finger, our baby grabbed his finger. Her hands are so tiny compared to Lloyd!_

_Suddenly,he made a low growl and rubbed his head... "Whats woring?" I asked letting go of Madison's hand from Lloyd's... My husband sighed and gave me a smile, "Don't worry Haley,I'm fine. It was just a headache." Lloyd responded. Madison started to whimper... "Shh,it's alright honey. You don't need to cry." Lloyd receive another headache and Madison started to cry... Sensei warned me that Garmadon's shadow will control Lloyd one day,but why now? "Lloyd,how about we visit your uncle,he might give you something for that headache of yours." I suggested with a smile. Lloyd look at me and smiled too. "Ah Haley my love,you ALWAYS know what to say." He leaned over and give a kiss on the lips. I looked down at my infant and asked: "Do you want to see your grandpa Maddie?"_

_Our daughter giggled which means:_

_YES!_

_**(In the monastery...)**_

_"I missed this place..." I whispered looking st the newly built monastery in front of me. "When was the last time we visit him?" Lloyd questioned scratching his blond wavy hair. "I think it was last month,when Madison was still inside me." I replied looking down at Maddie and all she did was blinked. Lloyd opened the large doors,it made a creaking sound even though it's new... The three of us stepped in,and what who were playing in the training ground were two children probably at the age of 8 or 7. One was a boy with spiky brown hair pointing at different directions and a girl with copper reaching down to her neck and gray eyes. "Benny! Give it back!" She cried jumping up and down getting the ball held in the boy's hands. "You need to get from-huh?" The boy dropped the ball and stared at us, "What's the matter Benny?"_

_The boy pointed at us eyes wide, the little girl gave a squeak and hid behind him. "Who are they?" the little girl asked. Lloyd cleared his throat and said calmly, "May I see Sensei Wu?" The two of them looked at each other in confusion. The boy with the spiky hair nodded and he and the girl scurried towards the door. We waited for 10 minutes and then an old man stepped in. "Hello uncle Wu." Lloyd bowed in greeting, our teacher's onyx eyes narrowed at Maddie in my arms. "Ah,I see that the baby has come safe and sound," He stroke his wrinkled hand on our daughter's cheek. "Uncle,do you have an antidote get of this headache? It's killing me..." Lloyd asked._

_"Mmm,I'll look,please come in,come in." He led us inside,the warmth of the room surrounded my body,Maddie began to fuss. "Now what are you fussing about?"_

_"Is that the baby I keep on hearing about?" I turn my head to my right and spotted a women with raven black hair reaching down to her back, chocolate eyes and cherry lips. Nya._

_I gasped and pulled her into a hug, "Oh my god I missed you!" I said releasing her. "Me too. Have you met my kids yet?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow,weren't those kids playing outside were hers? No,I don't think that boy wasn't her kid... "I think so. Oh! And,meet my daughter,Madison." My baby started to cry, "What's with and your crying?" I asked giving Madison a gentle shake. Nya giggled lightly, "Babies are babies. Now to meet mine... Annabeth! Can you get your little brother here?"_

_"Coming mom!" cried a young high-pitched voice from the other side of the wall. Is that the same girl? She emerged from the hallway carrying baby like me, "What do you need with EJ again-!" She looked at me and hid behind Nya. "Mom! It's her!" she cried pointing at me. Nya got down on one knee eye level to the little girl, "Don't worry honey. She's a friend of mine and your uncle,she's not an enemy." I gave her a friendly smile,and she smiled back. "Hi there!" she greeted with a bow. "This Annabeth,my daughter." Nya introduced._

_I giggled, "She reminds me of Jay," We both laugh, "Yeah,I get that a lot..." Annabeth mutters under her breath, "Oi,Oi watch your matters their honey!" said Nya. The baby in Annabeth's arms whimpered, "Oh, Annabeth, let me see your baby brother..." She carried the baby in her arms now. "Haley meet my second child. Ed junior, EJ."_

_Glancing down at the_ _baby,he had black hair like his mom but big purple eyes..._ _"Haley?" asked Lloyd's voice from behind me, "Oh!" I turned and faced them. "Did he give the anti-" He tossed small jar of red liquid in his hands up and down. "What do you think?" he responded back, Madison giggled and I rolled my eyes. "Oh and one more thing. My uncle wants to see you." I bit my lip for a moment and say: "Okay..." I entered the chamber of my second teacher,meditating in the middle of the room. I held my one and only child tighter._

_"You wanted to see me Wu?" I asked. He opened his eyes glaring at mine. "Please, sit." I sat on my knees facing my sensei. "The time has come Haley, my brother's shadow will corrupt your husband anytime soon,putting you and Madison at risk..." I narrow my eyes to the wooden floor, putting me and Maison at risk...But what for? "Sensei, is their ANYTHING I can do to prevent this?" I questioned gripping on my skirt._

_"I'm afraid not... My smoke visions didn't show me the answer..." Great, my husband will kill me and Maddie any time soon..._

_"But, they showed me a different solution..." He pointed Maddie. "This child is the next spinjitsu master,it had showed me that your daughter will someday battle Lloyd and determine the faith of Ninjago..." I star down at my baby girl, she will determine the faith of Ninjago's future!? But she's just a baby! "You mean...She will be a ninja one day?" I asked. Sensei Wu nodded in response. "But she will be the opposite power as you..." Maddie was sleeping peacefully in my arms, I bit my lower lip in worry, what should I do? Will I ever see my baby again?_

_"Sensei. I want spent more time with my family just for one month. And then...And then you take care of the rest." I said standing up. My teacher fell silent for 12 minutes then spoke, "Yes,but only for one month." He handed me some herbs. "What is this?"_  
_"Traveler's Tea. When that time comes, I want you to use this and send Lloyd to the underworld." he explained, I tucked the herbs in my sweater. "Don't worry, I will..."_

_**(One month later...)**_

_Well,looks like today is the last day... I thought in my head. Watching my husband sleeping on our bed,this will be that he will sleep with me... I sat up looking at Madison's wooden cradle that Lloyd made for when I was still pregnant,getting up and walked up to it. "And this happened all because of my father in law's shadow..." I mumbled picking up Maddie. I walked down stairs and brewed the herbs, it had a wierd oder, making Maddie whimper. "Shh! Don't make so much noise darling. You might wake your daddy..." I whispered._ _By the time that the tea was ready,I brung it outside..._

_"It's time..." I muttered putting back Madison in her cradle. I hold my breath and lit the match outside from the tree branch I gathered around the house. Sprinting back to the house bring Lloyd and Madison... It took a few hours for the fire to grow to its right temperature for the tea... Sitting on a log and holding my Maddie,and the sleeping Lloyd... The cold breeze of the night air blew through my hair... I got up getting the tea-pot from the fire and poured the tea around the fire..._

_By a few seconds the fire turned into blue flames,then a vortex opened up the path towards the under world... I placed Maddie on the soft grass... Picking up Lloyd, "Until we meet again... My love..." I muttered in his ear... I placed him inside the portal and a few seconds it disappeared... Tears rolled down, don't cry Haley... Don't cry..._

"C'on Madison..." I said and picked her up... "It's time to see your Grandpa..."

_*****_  
_"I don't know if I should do this..." I muttered taking a few steps up the mountain of stairs... "Will I ever see you again?" My baby was still sleeping in my arms wrapped in 3 blankets to keep her warm... A few flights left. We finally reached to the top, the monastery..._

_I knocked on it a few times until a sleepy old man opened up... "Who's there this late at night?" he asked rubbing his eyes,by the time he was done rubbing them,he looked at my eyes,filled with sadness..._

_"Haley?" Sensei Wu asked raising a white brow. "Why are you here so late at night?" I dipped my head letting my red hair drap down to my breast. "I've done it..." I answered quietly. Sensei Wu gave me a nod, "I know it was hard but you made the right choise... I look down at my sleeping daughter and slowly and carefully handed her to my teacher. "Take care of my daughter for me..." I responded with a frown._

_He blinked at me. "What are you going to do?" I gulped and blurted out. "I want to prevent this battle to happen. I want to find the history before this battle begins, why did plan this in the prophecy? Why my daughter? Even if I have to go back and rejoin that organization again..."_

_"I see..." Sensei Wu said with a firm look. "When Maddie turns 5 I want you to send her to Jumanikai Orphanage." I explained kissing her on the forehead... Walking down the stairs. "Until we meet again Maddie..." And this time, I never looked back..._

*End of flashback...*

"And that's what happened,I became an archeologist and detective just because of Madison..." I explained stroking my thumb on the bracelet. "So that lady...It was you the whole time..." Kai's son mumbled folding his arms looking back at the door. "It was ALL my fault..." I stood up forgetting about the pile of books. "I need to talk to her."

* * *

"Madison? MADISON!" I cried,my voice bounced off the walls, until I reached the 5th door in front of me. My hand pushed it,making a low creek sound. Inside was 4 scrolls of the first spinjitsu hanged on the wall, a large hole in the ground, and finally was a girl with a yellow canary ninja suit and locks of shoulder length blond hair, her arms wrapped around her knees; looking down at the hole. "I'd watch your step. That sink hole doesn't have a bottom sweetheart. It's where I found the Unknown Gladiator..." I said trying to sooth her.

My daughter turned around, glaring at me with those red, puffy sky blue eyes. "Um, 'Daughter'? You've been gone my WHOLE life! There's NOTHING you can say..." she mumbled looking down. I sighed, "Well, I'm going to talk anyway. You wanna know what I've done the last 11 years all this time? Long before your grandfather told me who would become the yellow ninja, I knew it would be you." I went up to her and cupped her cheek, but she turned her head the opposite way...

"And eventually you have to fight your dad. I dropped you off to your grandfather so I can learn EVERYTHING I could about the property, in hope of one day preventing you and your father from fighting... All this time honey, I've been trying to save you and father!" I explained. Soon the ninjas entered the room. "Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the first spinjitzu master-!"

"Yeah,yeah. We've heard the story a hundred times!" Madison interrupted. I turned back, looking at the hanged scrolls. "Aye. But you ONLY heard 1/3 of the story..."

**(A.N: This will have the Dark Island legend in it. But I made another legend that I didn't mention in my stories...)**

_"In Ninjago,there was always been balance between good and evil, so you know how the first spinjitzu master created Ninjago. But what if I was about to tell you that in order to have light, there must be a shadow..._

_And within shadow,there is darkness..._

_The blackest of darkness that existed in the VERY beginning... An evil spirit, known as the Overloard..."_

"Did you know about this Sensei Kai?" asked the boy with platinum blond locks to his teacher. Kai sighed and shook his head, "No, Sensei Wu never told the others about this..."

_"The balance was at stake, and their battle would have gone long for eternity... Each side powerful,neither one of them coud concur their power... Until the overloard created warriors with special abilities and indestructible bodies... The Unknowns... The spinjitsu master do what he could. But he knew that he'll be defeated..."_

_"So instead of losing the war, he divided Ninjago in two... People were honored for the spinjitzu master, but just like the balance. There must be good and evil in the land. When the first spinjitsu master created Ninjago,people wanted his power for their own, some want to use for good, other's wanted to use it for evil... So the first spinjitsu created 5 bracelets that can travel through time. One holds mearly half of the masters power, while 4 serve under it. He scattered them across the land, and if one can find all five of them shall make a wish, 3 wishes only... So countless brave people set out a quest to find the bracelets, but NONE has found a single bracelet. Some were lucky to find one or two,but couldn't handle the power of time travel... But one man was lucky and found all of the bracelets, his name is Jikan."_

_"He was one of the people who wanted the power too,but he was born after the day when the great spinjitzu master died. So he time traveled with a bracelet that he found in the desert and arrived on the day when the spinjitzu master was still alive..."_

_"A battle for ultimate power clashed between Jikan and the spinjitzu master, Jinkan tried to kill him but instead he only wounded his opponent So,with some powers that he had left, the spinjitzu master put a curse on Jikan, in order to live, Jikan must steal the soul of his victims... Jikan retreated the battle and disappeared within Ninjago and the spinjitzu master scattered the bracelets once again, leaving Jikan to be an assassin for the rest of his life. He soon created a serect ninja organization_ _to assassinate those who go in his way he called the organization: The White Dragons..."_

"But so many years has passed on there was no trace of Jikan or the Dark Island, until my recent discovery... And case..." I finished looking at the hole. "So that's why the battle was never decided,it was never finished!" exclaimed Annabeth. "Where is this Dark Island? I never heard of it!" said the girl with the short black hair, "Disappeared I presume,but the legend states that so long as the balance between good and evil remains even, the Overlord shall remained trapped from this world..." I explained.

"I have feared your father's ambition will ultimately lead a shift in the balance. That is why he must be stopped!" Kai stepped in, "We have all felt the power of the first spinjitzu master, pasted onto us by father to children, and by weapons as well. But now that power has been inherited by the Yellow Ninja. Which is why ONLY Maddie can defeat the ultimate evil..." he responded with a frown. "Or else all of Ninjago will fall pray to its darkness..."

I glance at my teenaged daughter getting up from her seat, I walked up to her and brushed a piece of her hair from her eyes. "Leaving you was the hardest thing I EVER had to do. But face to save you and Ninjago, I had NO other choise."

Madison blinked at me in surprise. "So,do you forgive me?" I asked cupping her cheek. She fell silent for a moment and responded. "Mom, I-"

KA-BOOM!

All of us turned around in shock,dust exploded from the door and four swords... As the dust cleared it shown a familiar face... "What the hell is that!?" Kai's son cried pulling down his red ninja hood. I gripped on Madison's shoulder,who was blocking me. "The Unknown Gladiator..." I responded. Then the boy with the white ninja suit gasped. "It must be the purple gas from the gift shop!" he clarified in shock.

"What purple gas!?" I asked looking at him. "You see, there was this purple gas that made ALL the merchandise from the gift shop come to life! It must have effected the statue too!" Annabeth explained pulling out a wooden bo staff.

"GIVE ME IT..." The gladiator said on a low growl... All I can do is stare at it... And life depending on my daughter and the ninjas...

**(Dun! Dun! DUUNN! I left a cliffhanger! I didn't do a cliffhanger for a while... XD What was is statues pursuit? Is the White Dragon Organization part of this mess? Will our ninja heros defeat their new foe? R&R And I hope everybody in the fanfiction web is enjoying their Winter Vacation! ;) SEE YA LATER! )**


	4. Chapter 4: Mama part 2

**(Well,here is the last part. I have to say,Haley makes AN AWESOME mom! Will not the whole leaving part but she's so sweet! ENJOY!)**

Maddie's POV:

I can feel my mom's hand shaking on my shoulder,she's scared... "Oh dammit! Ben, take care of him!" Tiana ordered glaring at her boyfriend. "Uh...Me?" Ben asked pointing at himself. "GIVE ME IT..." the stone gladiator repeated. Ben pulled over his red hood and took out a katana from his scabbard hooked on his right hip. "Okay blockhead..." He sprinted forward and jumped... "SAY GOOD NIGHT!"Both of their weapons clashed, but the Ben tumbled down with broken a broken katana in his hands. "Wow, I didn't see THAT com-" The statue roared and grabbed Ben's right leg in surprise, "HEY!" the he screamed and tried to get out of the warrior's grip.

The monster roared and threw him out of the room. Soon, I heard a 'crash' outside. "Maddie!" Sensei Kai yelled, "Use your powers!" I nodded in response, clasping my hands together... A surge of warm light grew inside my hands... "Taste this!" I cried and shot out a beam of light...

KA-BOOM!

My teammates cheered, I frowned of Tiana's order at Ben... Will he be okay? Heck, isn't he alive? As the smoke clears everything fell silent... But only the muttering of my mother behind me... A roar echoed in the air and I stood my ground, "It's still alive!" Annabeth yelled. Sensei took out his katana, "Attack!" he ordered. I look back to my mother, her eyes were full of worry and fright... "Madison,please..." She whispered.

I look back at the my teammates fighting the Unknown Gladiator,some of them fell to the ground in defeat but got up and tried to attack. I lifted my mom from her feet, her face flushed red in embarrassment, "M-Madison? What are you d-doing!?" My eyes darted around for an escape, Come on... There! Between The monsters legs! "Hang on mom! I'm going to save our butts!" I sprinted to the opening, just a little more... "EEEEK! Watch out!" mom screamed and covered her eyes...

I got to my knees and slid under the monsters legs... My knees caps skimmed the floor making a screeching sound, good thing I was wearing armor on them... I got up on my feet letting my mother down. "Madison,what about the others?" she asked worriedly, I turn my head my head back where the Unknown gladiator was... "Don't worry mom, They're strong. I know that they can handle it themselves..." Mom gave me a small smile in return, but frowned in realization.

"Where's your friend?" she asked looking at the broken jars of china. "I'm fine..." mumbled a voice. The both of us turned around, there stood my older brother Ben with his right hand clutching his head. "Ben! Are you alright!?" I cried and embraced her so tight... He petted my head with his gloved free hand.

"You don't need to worry Mads, it's just that I might have fractured my skull a little... Ow..." I let go of him,moving his hand away from his head. "I want to see it." Ben looked at me for a while and gave me a nod... I brushed his hair from the wound... And there it was, a blood covered mark on the side of his head, the smell of Ben's dark red blood filled my nose. I held my breath for a moment and covered my mouth. "God! That's one big wound!" I cried.

"I...I'm sure it will go away." Ben replied putting back his broken katana back in his scabbard. "No, I have some medicine in my bag. I can apply it to you...! I-I you want-" Mom stuttered struggling getting medicine from her bag. "Er, yes of course," Ben answered. She smiled and told him to sit down, "Madison, go back to the others and help them out." mother ordered, "But what about Ben?" I asked glancing at the fire ninja.

"He'll be be fine with me, now go!" I had no other choise but nodded.

* * *

Haley's POV:

Ben got to his knees and I had to do the same thing as well, "You were the boy I met in the monastery with Nya..." I blurted unscrewing the cap. Ben's brown eyes narrowed down at the ground, "Yeah..." I squeeze the bottle letting out a warm white substance flow on my hand. "Your father is Kai, right?" Then his eyes looked at mine with suspicious. "What for?" he counters back letting me rub the medicine on his wounded spot, "I just want to know if you had ANY family members. Who is your mother?" I questioned as I felt Ben's soft brown, spiky hair in my hands.

"Since when do you want to know about my mother!?" He snaps giving me a glare, I retreated my hand back away from his head. Ugh, he maybe the son of Kai but he has his hot-headed personality too!

BOOM!

"*gasp* Look out!" Ben cried and grabbed my shoulders and pinned my under his body, his body heat swarmed inside my body, as if he had fire inside him... Suddenly I saw my daughter hurled her body towards the nearby wall following the others... "I need your hood," I said to Ben getting up.

"What!? Why?" I grumbled and snatched the red hood from the back of his ninja suit,wrapping it around the wound. "Happy?" I asked. The Unknown gladiator roared and almost stomped on Annabeth, she screamed and rolled over to the side just in time, "Hey! Easy their big guy! Maybe it's a sign that you need to lose some pounds!" she joked, the monster swinged his sword at her, but Annabeth counted by jumping over the attack. "Ugh, this is going to be MUCH harder than some toys!" said teal ninja.

"Heh,heh. Well that's a good thing that were in a museum!" she replied stepping back. "Why's that!?" I yelled, the Unknown gladiator growled and started swing it's swords, "Because were all about to become history!" Annabeth answered.

**"RUN!" **Cried the white ninja. We all ran to the place where I bumped into Kai, my heels clicked the marble floor as I followed the ninjas... "The guy got a pair of sneakers on him, pick up the pace!" Madison ordered. "GO! GO! **GO!" **The Unknown gladiator's large feet make the floor beneath us rumble... I heard a 'clang' on the walls, great, my recent discovery just became my recent nightmare... "Up the stairs!" I cried pointing at the flight of stairs on the left... They all followed my command and climbed up.

Those same large stomps behind us followed... " Oh damn,he sure is fast for a big guy!" cried Ben.

We stopped at the dinosaur exhibit, my 4th best place in the museum. I watch the four ninjas close the large doors behind them blocking the monster... The Unknown gladiator's swords pierced through the doors, the ninjas hesitated and back away. The monster punched the door multiple times making the dust from the skeletons dance in the air... "This thing is unstoppable!" yelled Ben. "You mean: _indestructible _to be perse." responded the white ninja.

More attacks banged on the door, "That door can't hold it forever..." Ben muttered clenching a fist. "Then let's settle this like adults!" yelled the teal ninja. "With rock, paper, scissors! The loser has to face the Unknown gladiator, so the rest can escape!" All four ninjas put their fist's in a circle, I stare at my daughter who was watching them... She walked up and put her fist in...

Annabeth pushed her hand away, "No, no. Not you chosen one!" she warned, Ben sighed in frustration, "Alright, on san.. Ichi...Ni...S-"

"Wait a sec! That's it!" cried Madison in realization and stopped the ninjas from the game. "What's it!?" asked Kai next to me, "If you guys can keep him busy, I think I know how to stop him!" she explained. All three ninjas looked at the teal ninja which I think is their leader. "I say we give the kid a shot." the teal ninja suggested with a shrug, "Your just saying that cuz you don't want to face it!" Annabeth snapped pointing at her leader, "Why, do you want to face it?" the teal ninja counters with a raise black eyebrow.

"GIVE ME IT!" the Unknown gladiator roared and banged on the door harder, nearly breaking it. "...I say we give the kid a shot!" Annabeth replied looking at the nearly busted door. Madison's sky blue eyes darted around the room until she spotted an air vent in the left corner... She sprinted to it but yelled, "Mom! Which way is the hole!?" I have no idea what is she thinking with that brain of hers but I answered, "Left, left, right, left. And please, be careful and good luck sweet heart!"

I can see a warm smile form under her yellow mask. "Thank's mom." She opened the shaft and crawled in... As more roars and bangs echoed the room I held tight on my amethyst necklace. "I can't believe that's Lloyd Garmadon's daughter..." I muttered, Kai behind me placed his hand on my shoulder. "Don't forget, she's your's too." I smiled at him blushing a little with a nod.

"Mm, she has a good teacher..." Kai blushed too stepping back to reveal his team of ninjas... "You mean: _Teachers_..." I smiled, wiping a few tears coming out. "T-Th-Thank you for taking care of my baby girl..." All of them bowed at once before me.

* * *

No one's POV:

(A few hours later...)

The monster finally with all its strength smashes through the door, his purple eyes glanced around the room under his stone helmet... It's blinked and walked looking at the dinosaur skeleton's, it turned back to see what was behind it making sure that it's prey will come... But he didn't realize our heroes above it, staring down at gladiator... The monster stepped back under the hanged dinosaur skeleton... Annabeth turned to her masked face towards Tiana hiding behind a pillar. The wind ninja pulled down her purple mask and mouthed to the water ninja: NOW.

The water ninja gave a thumbs up and sprinted forward, she stopped dead in her tracks and grabbed four ninja stars from her weapon. With all four throws she easily cut the ropes holding the bones... The Unknown gladiator look up from the sound it heard above him, next thing he knew was the dinosaur bones crashing down on it... "Holy crap, a direct hit!" Annabeth cried pointing at the collapsed dinosaur covered monster... All six of them jumped down from the balcony.

"Looks like he got _boned _up! Get it? _Bone_ as in the...heheheh," Ben joked rubbing the back of his neck, all five of them stared at him with not amused faces. "Dude, NOT funny." Annabeth replied folding her arms, "What!? I'm trying to light you guys up for all the bad times we had and you can't even take a joke? Pfft, gee, I feel loved..." Ben mumbled until he received a kiss on the cheek by Tiana.

"Okay maybe not..." The fire ninja blushed. Haley rolled her eyes, "Oh please... At least we stopped the Unknown gladiator." she said tapping on the dinosaur's skull. Then the toppled monster growled beneath... "Um, I think it heard you!" Tiana cried abs stepped back.

"Do you think that Maddie is ready for her plan?" Roy asked, the monster shot up with bones all over it. "I hope so!" cried Ben, and prepared to run...

* * *

Haley's POV:

Kai grabbed my right wrist while running, "This way!" he yelled pointing to the next room almost 5 miles from here... I tripped on the tip of my shoes, feeling the dusty hard marble floor hit my cheek. "Haley! Are you alright?" Kai asked lending me a hand. I stare at it then smacked it away, "Whoa..." Kai muttered retreating his hand back. "Don't touch me..." I growled lowly and removed my heels.

My bare feet touched the cold marble floor sending a chill down my spin... I stood up boldly. "I may not be a ninja anymore, but I can still look out for myself!" I jumped over the balcony, back flipping myself into a ball and landed to the bottom floor. Feet first. "Whoa, your girlfriend has guts father!" Ben responded elbowing his dad.

I can hear Kai voice roar in embarrassment and anger. "SHE'S **NOT **MY GIRLFRIEND!" I waved my hands in the air signalling them, "Hey! Are you five going to stand there and get crushed by a monster!? Or Do the Leap of Faith!?" Then all five of them jumped down and landed perfectly on their feet. Annabeth paused and looked up "Eeeek! Look out!" she screamed and tackles the white ninja towards the side, I looked up from the balcony and saw the Unknown gladiator coming down... It's large feet made the floor rumble to life, I fell flat on my back from that shock wave the damn monster created under its feet...

"GIVE ME IT!" The Unknown gladiator roared strike down it's sword to me. I quickly strapped on my heels back on and sprinted to the hallway of large china... I dared not to look back but found myself all alone filled with china jars twice my size, big footsteps were coming...

I hid myself behind a column and held my breath... Forcing my hands to cover my mouth not even to dare making a SINGLE sound... Everything turned quiet but I can feel the Unknown gladiator presence in the room...

SMASH!

One or three jars broken calls perked my ear... More and more smashes of jars became louder and louder... All of a sudden, the jar on the left side of me was smashed into tiny bits of glass... I dared not to look open my eyes and found my resurrected discovery purple eyes glaring down at me... It's growled again and slashed the pillar I was hiding behind... I let out a squeak and sprinted quickly as I can dodging the sharp, shattered glass remaining of the broken china jars...

I started pant... No, don't tell me I ran out of breath already!? The Unknown gladiator's footsteps were behind me,coming closer every step... Then a banner of the new _Ninjago Assassin's exhibit _appeared in my eyes, _'If only I can cut the right rope down I might be able to swing on it...'_ I thought to myself as my eyes were locked on the banner, I reached down to my bag and unzipped it revealing my useful stuff I needed for the day... Wallet...No, Cellphone...No, Lipstick...No!

I digged deeper into my bag feeling different objects inside... _'Come on... I know you're in there somewhere, I just know it!' _I thought and felt a familiar sharp-pointed end prick my tip of my pointer finger... With my left hand I pulled it out. A small throwing star... Perfect! I aimed my eyes on the second rope, I threw it in the air... A small slice sound echoed the hall... Then the banner started to fall, still hanging on its remaining holder of rope...

_'This has to be a perfect jump...'_ I thought, running faster to gain speed. I finally lunged forward and grabbed the rope that I cut... The banner swung me down farther from the Unknown gladiator, by the time the banner hit the white wall, I let go of rope and flipped in the air, and landed on my feet again. But this time, my heels exploded with pain...

"Hey!" cried a voice from the left room. I turned my head from the voice and spotted a familiar yellow ninja who was my daughter... She waved at me, "Over here!" she cried, I gasp in relief and ran up to her... "Madison!" I screamed opening my arms. The Unknown gladiator roared and followed behind me, I hugged my daughter, inhaling her sweet scent which reminded me of home... She hugged me back and stood in front of me pretending as if she was a shield. "Hey loser! Paper beats rock!"

What did she say? The next thing I know is that Madison carried me bridal style and jump to the side... Dodging the gladiator's strike... It missed and put one foot down on the floor...

_R-i-i-i-p!_

As the Unknown Gladiator put its foot down, the sound of ripping paper entered my ears... It's foot sank down from the paper hole it made, soon its whole body sank in, as it's cry faded away from the room. Madison let me down and let me walk up to her trap. "Of course! The bottomless pit!" I gasped in usion. My eyes glanced around the room, buckets full of glue and remaining rolls of wallpaper...

I ran up to her and embrace her once again, and hearing the ninja's footsteps enter the room. "I'm so proud of you my dear..." I said removing her yellow mask as it revivals her pink bubblegum lips, curling up into a smile. "I feel that the balance has brought us together." Madison sighed, "I'm sorry that I said that you were never my mother in the first place. Do you forgive me?"

I smiled back, brushing her blond locks from her sky blue eyes... "Yes, I do..." She looked at me, "How old was I when you left me?" Madison asked. "Two months, you still look a baby right know..." I joked and planted a kiss on her forehead. I dug my free hand into my bag, getting out a familiar golden arm bracelet. "I think this belongs to you." replieing handing Madison her bracelet. Madison laughed lightly and slid the cuffed, golden, bracelet up her left arm...

"Stay with us." said Kai in front of us. "Help us fight a good fight..." I smiled lightly, gripping on my daughters soft, smooth hands. "If that's okay with my baby girl." Madison giggled with a satisfied smirk. "Hey the more the merrier-"

Madison gasped and clutched her right hip all sudden, falling on her knees. My smile quickly turned into a shocked expression... "Madison!" I cried as I got to my knees too grabbing her shoulders... "Please wake up! Open your eyes!" All six ninjas gathered around. "Maddie!" cried the teal ninja. My daughter opened her eyes, it was hazy blue losing the light of her eyes... "Mom...Up..." she said revealing a dagger pierced onto her side, her hand was covered in her own blood.

My eyes narrowed around the room, she said up... That's, until I spotted him... "Oh pity..." said the man with gray hair, wearing a business suit and framed glasses. It was the museum's owner staring down at us as he twirled a dagger in his hand, sitting on the column cooly. "Did I stabbed you daughter in accident? My bad! I was trying to aim you but I missed! Silly me!" he laughed lowly... My teeth clenched together glaring at him...

"You... It was you the whole time! You killed your own employes, just to get me to solve you damn problem!" I scowled, pointing at him. A smile curled up on his lips and jumped down from his spot. "Dearest Haley, do you really think I would kill an old friend like you? Or my employes?" he asked walking up to me. "Then how about the ressurceted Unknown Gladatior!?"

"Ah, you should know that by now, besides, Jikan created that kind of techonlgy just for you..." The man laughed softly, walking around me...

"It's all for Jikan... Don't you miss him oh so much?" he asked, brining a dagger up to my throat. "Haley..." Kai growled and gripped on his katana. "It's alright Kai, I got this..." I said to him and looking back at the man who stabbed my daughter. "Why should I miss him? The three of us already betrayed him already..." I responded with a low growl. My right hand gripped on the dagger and took it out of his grip swiftly...

He retreated back slowly... "Indeed you did betray him, but did he betray _you?_" I lowered the dagger down... I know I betrayed him ever since, thinking that he would come for him some day or any day... The realization robbed my speech away. That jackass taught him VERY well with words... "I thought so." he said lowly and brought out another dagger from his back... He trusted forward and I dodged the attack... but he didn't realize was the bottomless hole... he nearly fell in, but grabbed the edge of the marble tile.

I walked up to the man hanging for his dear life... "Haley! Help me!" he cried as I watch his fingers lose their grip on the tile... I stare down at him for a moment. "Jikan never wanted this for the future! Remember the past! How he used to take care of us!?" he called. My mind remembers those happy days, spending my childhood with him, playing in the castles garden's with him...

"I'm sorry brother, but I already made my choise..." I clasped my hands together and chanted: "_Shadows of the darkness I call upon you... I bring this man to his death for you!" _A few seconds later, red eyes popped up from the dark hole, their dark hands reached for him... Their hands gripped on his clothes and giggles echoing from the pit...

"No, Haley please! I beg of you!" My brother pleaded as I watch his two fingers slip off the marble tile, making his gasses fall off his face, reviling dark brown eyes like mine. I looked away from the scene covering my eyes and snapped my fingers...

"No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo..." My brother's voice faded away as my shadow servants pulled him deeper into the dark abyss... It tugged my heart from the inside, but I quickly ignored it and bent down to my stabbed daughter. Her skin color was slowly fading away... Blond hair loosing its beautiful shine and her eyes growling more hazy... "Mama..." she said in a weak tone as her cold, shivering hand gripped on mine...

"It hurts..." She complained. I bit my lower lip again and reached into my unzipped back on my side, hoping that I still have a medicine that can heal that wound of hers... "Roy, how's her breathing?" Ben asked staring down at his teammate. The white ninja which I think Ben called him Roy flipped over his white hood and revealed his face. "Not good as we planned, she was breathing only 10 minutes and 1.5 seconds ago. He pulses are getting low..." He explained gripping on Madison's hand tightly...

I finally found the medicine, it was dripping with the remaining fluid I gave to Ben some hours ago. "Let me see that wound of yours..." I slowly removed Madison's blood covered hand. The dagger was still inside her... I grabbed the holder of the dagger... "This might hurt a little." I warned and slowly removing the weapon inside her bloody side... She let out a scream and fell silent afterwards...

We all froze on our place staring down at her... The teal ninja traveled her hand up to my daughter's neck pulse... "She fainted." She responded with a sigh of relief. "At least the good news is that she's alive..." Kai turned his head back, looking at the destruction the Unknown gladiator had made... "I think it's best that we return to the bounty. Nya will take care of Mads." he replied. I watch the ninja picking my unmoving daughter's body up from the cold floor, and followed Kai to the entrance of museum...

* * *

By the time we stepped outside, I was thinking of THOUSANDS of reporters and paparazzi surrounding me and the museum, instead, an empty street and some broken cameras left behind... "Oh good, the paparazzi are gone. I hate those people afer me..." I mumbled, "So where's the Bounty?"

"Just in time." Kai pointed at the red colored ship hovering down. "Ah! Finally!" cried Annabeth waving at the ship. "HEY! Down here!" Three other men jumped off from the ship, all have the same kimono just like Kai's but two of them have silver written japanese letters on them and one had gold japanese letters like Kai.

"Kai!? Where the hell have you been!?" yelled the one who had the color of Annabeth's hair, but blue raging eyes. "You better have a damn explanation for this." said the one with black hair and darker shade of green eyes. "For his disappearance for about 2 hours. I predict that he will not have an expiation for this." the man with the same appearance like Roy.

"Ah, yes, yes. I'm sorry brothers. It's just that my son has to drag me into his mess..."  
"HEY!"

"Anyways, we encountered a _certain _someone from our mission..." He gave a shove making me step up. I can easily recognize their faces, even if I seen them 19 years ago... "Hello, Jay, Zane, Cole..." I said with a sweet smile. They all blink at me for a moment and then screamed:

**"HALEY!"**

All three of them ran up to me and bear hugged me. "Where have you been!?" Jay cries hugging me tighter, "I...I...I... I can't breathe!" I gasped patting the boys on their backs the trio of ninjas realised me. "Way to go, Cole. You NEARLY killed the girl." The lighting ninja blamed and folded his arms, "Guys?" The teal ninja asked waving her hand violently in the air. "Less hugging, MORE HELPING!" She yelled gripping on Madison's arms.

"What the? What happened?" Zane asked running to the unmasked ninjas in front of him. "There's no time to explain father, we need to get Maddie medical attention explained says to his... Father?

"Oh no..." I muttered. Running up to the ninjas I ordered, "Put my daughter down!" All of them hesitated and slowly, gently putting her down in the pavement. I grabbed a hold on Madison's cold, lifeless hand... "Don't worry Madison, we will help you...

*****  
Madison laid on the bed, eyes closed and her hands resting on her chest... All I can do is watch her sleeping, her chest going up and down... Up and down... I sat on her bed, looking at her. She looked the same way when she was still a baby...

I turn my head to the ninjas. "Thank you for finding me in the first place, I would've been killed by my brother." I say getting off the bed, Kai and the others smiled and bowed. "Your welcome." said Tiana with a little blush brightening her cheeks. The one with purple eyes walked up to Madison, gripping on her hand... "Please get well soon..." he mutters under his breath... Mmmmm, I wonder...

"Ah, Haley, I think someone wants to see you on the deck." said Cole with a grin on his face. I raise an eyebrow, is it one of their pranks? Or just some surprise? "Aright I guess." I responded and opened the door, entering the hallway. The bounty still looks the same from the last 19 years, but a few changes: New band of ninjas, New rooms and-

I went up to the dinning room front door. If I remember, this was one of the entrances to the deck... I gripped on the edge of the screen and slide it to the right... The bright sun entered my eyes and sky brightening the deck showing the ship's wooden red floor... Three figures stood on the deck, back turned against me. One with flaming red hair reaching down to her knees, a brunette wearing a silver ninja suit, and a women with ebony hair just reaching down to her shoulders a chinese dress hugging her body... I covered my mouth, feeling tears streaming down my cheeks...

My neck started to chock with happiness, seeing them for 19 years... I gulped back my tears and cried with all my might... "SISTERS!"

All three of the turned around to investigate my cry, all six eyes glance up to me, they widened, so big that I can see their tears... "H-Haley!" Nya, Sasha and Amanda cried running up the stairs... I ran to them too wrapping my arms around my three sisters. Feeling their old warmth surround me, it reminds me of our friendship... "Where have you been these years girl!?" Sasha asks looking at me with her gray, watery eyes.

"Oh man, you've grown!" said Amanda as she nuzzled her cheek on my shoulder, but then suddenly slipped down to my breast. I flushed red and tapped her head rapidly. "Can you at least get off my breast?" The wind ninja got off me with an embarrass look on her. "Sorry, it's just that...Damn! I guess Maddie did have something that she inherited from her mama..." Amanda giggled.

I rolled my eyes, same as ever... "Oh Amanda, you know better than _that_!" Nya chuckled and let go of me. I sighed and pulled them into another hug. "I miss you idiots..." I said with a laugh, all three of my companions looked at each other, but all laughed with me.

"Were ALWAYS your idiots." They all responded.

* * *

**(5 hours later...)**

The stars dotted the dark sky, gazing up to them were just amazing... Remembering those days when I was still dating Lloyd, he would take me on one of our 'Missions' and we would spend the rest of our time, looking at the starry sky... But still, the past is the past, Lloyd became our enemy and my daughter is Ninjago's last hope of peace.

I sighed and stood up... Looking back at the stars one more time, I headed back inside. Closing the screen behind me, I was already in my nightgown, arriving to my destination, my bed.

My life has been a little complicated ever since I sent away Madison, I was never able to have a break from mystery cases... I shifted my pillow and rested my head. Madison has grown so much, TOO much if you ask me, she was still a baby 11 years ago, but now... A teenager!? Maybe I must be dreaming of some sort. I might be in my apartment in Ninjago city, the whole time sleeping on the file cases I didn't even get to solve...

_"Mama..."_

hmm...?

That voice... It's so faint...

_"Mama..."_

I sat up, looking around my bedroom, all I can see is the windows as they dimmed a few spots of light. Maybe I didn't take my pills or something...

_"Mama..."_

Okay, what the hel-

"Mom!"

I let out a scream and felt my head bang on the wooden floor... "Mom! Are you alright!?" asked a voice which sounds like calm wind chimes. My eyes looked closer to the shadow fenime like figure... "M-Madison?" I asked and reached for the lamp string, I heard a 'click' and the lamp turned on, lighting almost the whole room. And there she was, my teenage daughter with yellow pajamas hugging her curved body, I can see a big bump on her right hip, it must be from the MANY bandages she has...

"Why are you out of bed!? Your suppose to be resting!" I hissed, standing up. Madison was wrapped with a purple blanket which smelled like warm baked cookies, she gripped on the edges of the blanket making an 'X' shape on her chest. "I can't sleep. I was very cold in the other room..." she replied shaking her head.

"Can I sleep with you?" I paused and looked at her for a minute. By the looks of her concision, I'm worried that she will wail in pain just by lying on her wound, but with that question and her innocent voice... I couldn't refuse...

"Yes, you first," I say pointing at the bed, my daughter smiled and removed her purple blanket, spreading it across my bed. I watch her lifting the covers up and crawled in... Aww, she looks like a kitten... "Hey, I made some room for you!" she grinned popping her head out from the covers. A smiled lit my face a little, was she this active when she was a child?

I lifted the covers and entered, the bed was so warm now that my baby girl is here. Madison rested her head on the pillow staring at with those lovely sky blue eyes... "Mom?" she asked, lifting up her head; "Can you sing your lullaby?"

I paused a bit, looking at her. Since when did I sang her a lullaby? Was it when she was still an infant? What kind lullaby does she want me to sing? That's, when it hit me...

"You mean my _Dango Lullaby?_" I questioned. She nodded with a smile, "Yeah, it was the only memory I have of you..." I couldn't help but frown, she can still remember me from 11 years... Even though I sang her that song if she was crying... "Alright, but quietly okay? Since its night-time..." She plopped her head back on the pillow, squeezing her eyes. Grabbing the blankets over us and patted her left hip...

**(A.N: This lullaby is organaly from: Clannad After Story, it's REALLY a good anime series, even though it's sad on episode 16, but meh... This is the character Nagisa's theme song, I thought it would be really cool to share this sweet lullaby to everyone on the Fanfiction Commitunty. Please check out the English fannmade Lullaby from: ClannadDubz on YouTube! Enjoy the lullaby! X3)**

_Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango, Big Dango family..._

_A mischievous stubborn dango, the kind and dan~go!_

_When they meet it's oh so sweet and then the love blossoms too..._

_A baby dango is always cradled in happiness and it's parents love_

_And old dango gazes back at life watching the world go by_

_Then all the dangos from a circle joining hand in hand making a ring of friendship!_

_They all laugh and smiles as they build up the world of joy and love together forever._

_And the bunnies wave their hands from the big white bright moon, smiling sweetly in the vast night starry sky..._

_Forgetting about the all the sad times curled up inside and treasure, the happy days..._

By the time I opened my eyes, I found Madison fast asleep... I slowly planted a kiss on her forehead; turning back as I see the bright, white, full moon shining at my window... "Good night Lloyd..." I muttered quietly closing my eyes and drift off to dream land...

**(Awwwwwwwwww! What a sadist/ happy ending, Maddie is now reunited with her mama! ^W^ More serect's of her will spill out soon enough. Oh! And F.Y.I, Sasha and Haley are NOT siblings by blood! I was planing for them to be sister by blood and making Tiana and Mads related. But it turned out, confusing... Ah, oh well... R&R peeps!)**


	5. Chapter 5: One more

**(Hey guys! Damn, when was the last time I posted a chapter? I feels like forever! Now that my life is getting complicating after my birthday past... Well, look like the mountains of homework or books due... I say it's going well! But hey! I have a cool surprise for you! I'm not gonna tell, but read to find out! Warning: Read slowly so u won't get confuse, and don't cry at the end! ENJOY!)**

Sensei Kai's POV:

(two weeks later...)

"Yo Kai, check this out!" said Jay holding up a wrapped scroll in his hands. I put the cup of ramens down on the table, along with my chopsticks. "What's that?" I asked getting up from my seat, remembering not to hit my knees on the bottom of the table. I watch my brother place the scroll down on the table and un-rolled it, showing chinese symbols and a picture of 4 ninjas surrounding a bright yellow ninja... Ah, it was the scroll that my students discovered 2 years ago...

"And where exactly did you find this?" I questioned looking at the Lighting ninja with a raised eye brow. Jay rolled his blue eyes in response, "I've may or may not been snooping around your room..." I sighed, shaking my head in disappointment. He's been a pervert ever since...

"For the last time Jay, your NOT going to find Amanda's bras nor underwear on the floor!" I yelled, Dammit, I should have burned him when I still had the chance... "What the hell is going on here?" The both of us turned our heads to the hallway door, there came my two other brothers. Cole and Zane. "They seem to be fighting over Amanda's clothing." answered Zane walking up to us. "Exactly!" Jay protested, standing up. "Hey, isn't that the scroll that the kids got their hands on?" Cole asks examining the un-rolled scroll. I nodded in response.

Sitting back on my cushion I reached over to the cup of steaming hot ramen, wait. Am I suppose to get the chopsticks first? With my other free hand, I reach over to the wooden chopsticks...

All of a sudden my right elbow moved the my lunch and spilled all over the scroll... Noodles were everywhere even the liquid as well! "Ah! Kai! What did you do!?" cried Cole, "That was the ONLY scroll Sensei Wu gave you!" Jay instructed Zane to go get a paper towel from the kitchen. Oh man, what am I going to do!? Cole was right, our teacher gave me this before he passed away...

"Wait, what's..._that?"_ Jay pointed at the wet scroll, I picked up the fallen cup from the table and placed it somewhere else. The liquid from the soup was soaked up to the old paper, I can see the wood from the table showing from the wet spot. "Zane don't wipe it yet..." The lighting ninja warned, he grabbed the end of the wet scroll and held it up to the light... The wet spot shined brightly over the sun's light... Too bright glistening more unexpected chinese symbols...

"What the!?" I gasped, stepping closer to the new words that I've never seen before. "This is... _Peculiar._" Zane responded as he put down some pieces of the paper towels on the table. "Didn't sensei tell you about this?" Cole asked. I shook my head violently, Wu never mention this or told me, it's probably some random joke that Jay's playing... "Alright Jay, cut the damn act already. I know this kind of joke you would pull off." I said nearly taking the scroll from the hands.

Jay shook his head like mine. "It's NOT a joke Kai! I swear on my grandma's grave! Honest!" My right eye twitched and I ordered lowly: "Just put the scroll on the floor." The lighting ninja gulped and slowly put the wet object down... "Zane can you see if you can read the serect message?" Cole asked getting to his knees, looking closer. My left fist shivered in worry on my knees, just thinking it was just a normal scroll from an old man who was ment to be my teacher as he teach me the ways of the ninja, nor the fact that my 19-year-old son and my niece (Who is a year younger than my son) were mentioned in it...

My nindriod brother cleared his throat and began to read...

_"For shall this legend will go on, a new member will come upon. A new protector of the chosen will arrive, but yet a person's demise shall be revived..."_

All four of us stood on the ground,shocked and horrified faces on us. Silence was in the air, hell, it was so quiet that I can hear water dripping from the kitchen... "A...A person...Will B-Be revived..." Jay stuttered. Wow, this must be the longest time I've ever seen him quiet. "But... _Who?" _Zane countered looking down at the scroll.

We all stood silent...

"I...I think I know who it is... But we can ONLY tell the girls, not the kids." I stated with a frown...

* * *

EJ's POV:

"GAME OVER!" Cried the game announcer's voice from the tv. I fist pumped the air in success while my older sister Annabeth grumbles in defeat, "*sighs* There goes another lost cuz, give up?" Asked my older cousin Ben with his an arm wrapped around Tiana's shoulders. Annabeth stood up, "Hell no! You can kiss my ass when I'm done with this!" she boasted folding her arms. I rolled my eyes over to Maddie who was VERY distracted from her DS i XL, but she looks so cute looking that way...

"So sis, want another round, or do I want to prove that I'm taller than you?" I asked with a devilish grin. My older sister hmmphed and turned the other way, it turns out this whole thing started just because of our heights, I was 3 or 4 inches taller than my sister. "Oh shut up EJ! I'm still older than you!" she protested poking me on the chest, I snickered. "Of course, _LITTLE _sister..." Ben and I laughed as I noogied my older sister, she did that to me LOTS of times, but it's time to take it back.

"Ben? Honey, are you in here?" there was a soft knock on the door. I paused and let go of my sister, Roy got up from his mediating spot to get the door. Maddie's sky blue eyes lifted up from the screen, "it's Amanda." she says closing the device, my eyes look over to my aunt who was looking at Ben. "Come on, I need to look at that wound of yours." Aunt Amanda said reaching to Ben's spiky-yet soft brown hair. "Mother, I told you already that it's fine!" the fire ninja replied, rolling his matching brown eyes.

My aunt sighed and manage to lift up the spot where his wound would be from the covered hair. "Mmm, looks like it's healing." she said removing her hand away. "Told ya." Ben said scratching his scalp, but then he blinked as if he reminded something... "Oh! Father said he was looking for you. He said that he want to talk to you or something..." Aunt Amanda frowned a little and my suspicion grew a little... "Hm, Alright. See you at dinner." I watch her close the door behind her... Not so long ago when the ninjas countered with Maddie's long-lost mom, Haley, everything had changed between a few days of peace... There were some murdering somewhere in Igancia, Ben's and Uncle Kai's home village, and five or three in Ninjago city. As I hear my companions talking about some missions in the past, I quietly sat next to Maddie.

Her eyes were still locked onto that screen when Aunt Amanda came in. I watch her play Animal Crossing a bunch of times, but she gets better and better every time. "Your pretty good at this, did you finish the chores Her left thumb was fumbling with the cruiser of the DS, "Almost, all I need to do to pay the bill of the house and then I have to make a letter for Harry." Maddie reminded as her eyes were glaring at the screen.

**(A.N: Yeah, if u played or watched Animal Crossing, u might know that do chores in this game... T_T)**

*Alarm Sounds*

Maddie and I raised our heads up to the unexpected sound. "Not again..." My older sister mumbled and I watch the four ninjas race to the Control Room. I stood up and ran to the door, wait... "Mads? Are you coming or not!?" I asked turning back to the yellow ninja, her thumbs were pressing the buttons frantically. "Hold on! I need to save!" I cursed under my breath and walked back to Maddie; Snatching the DS from her hands. "Hey!" the Blondie yelled and tried to get her stolen, prize poestion back from me. I quickly pressed some buttons and then slid the off switch... "There, I saved it."

Maddie watched me put down the DS i on the couch, "Now let's go!"

*****  
The two of us finally reached the control room, all 24 eyes looked at us when we entered. "The falcon spotted some Unknowns from the Forest of Tranquility, they might have scared some villagers or might have attacked some people." Mom explained as she brushed a piece of her ebony hair from her eyes, I look at the big computer screen, it showed some big shadowy figures behind a few tall willow trees... "So what's the catch?" Tiana asks and folded her arms across her chest. "The catch is you 5 go in there and hunt down the Unknowns." Sensei Kai ordered, "And where exactly are you 8 going?" I countered with a raised eyebrow.

"Were going to Jumanikai Village to investigate the murder there," Dad joined in. "Jay is right. It is best when you 5 are in missions instead being with us." Cole says wiping the blade of his golden scythe with a handkerchief.

"So... What about me?" I finally questioned. All of them stared at me with surprised looks. "Of course you'll stay with the Bounty hon!" Mom replies pressing some buttons on the keyboard. I can feel my under eyelid twitched in anger..."What!? Your expecting me to steer some ship while the thirteen of you go on missions without me!? Hell no! I rather go with the ninjas then acting like a 'Helper' around here!"

I stomp over to the weapon cabinet and opened the two large doors, reviling weapons all categorized to blade to staff. Grabbing a bow and dozens of arrows, and lastly, my S-shaped boomerang. "Wait, your saying you want to join us?" Maddie asks with an confuse look as she steps forward. "Didn't you hear me?" I reminded her of what I said a moment a go. She rolled her eyes, "I don't think some geek can be an ass kicking ninja..." I paused and looked back at her, almost dropping the quiver. "What did you _say?" _I questioned. "You heard me," said Maddie. "Loud and clear."

"Oh yeah? How about a bet? Boys vs. girls, in Tranquil Forest who can defeat the most monsters!" Maddie smirked, "heh, you couldn't even dare get past the gate!" My temper started to grow every second that past. The yellow ninja of light looked at me with her smug ass smile, as if she knows I might know I will lose... "Umm, guys-" Annabeth studderly asks raising up a finger. "Okay then... Your on! If I win, the boys have to ALL the girls chores for...Um, a week!" Maddie betted with an open hand, I glance down at her un-gloved hand, then looked at her back in the eyes.

"And if I win, you have to give me free ninja training for... A month!" I felt my hand get a good shake from Maddie's strong grip. "Deal!" she beamed with a smirk. "Oh I have a bad feeling about this..." Ben muttered lowly; Heck you might even hear it! "Well, guess it's settled. Nya, set the course!" Uncle Kai commanded with his finger pointed to the glass window, shining brightly from the sunlight...

My mom responded with an: "Hai!" and the sounds of mashing buttons rang my ears...

* * *

Maddie's POV:

"Are we there yet?" I asked for the forty-fifth or forty-three times, I dunno, I lost count from 10... "Oi, be patient O great yellow ninja..." Sensei Jay mumbled as he steered the wheel to the left. We've sailed through the sky for an hour, _'I cannot lose, I cannot lose... I cannot loose...' _Were all the words I thought of during the bet EJ and I did a few hours ago... I plopped down to the wooden ground and huffed, that cocky bastard thinks he can beat me... Hell, he can kiss my ass when he does my laundry... "Hey, you okay kid?" Sensei Jay asks and turned his head , looking at me his staffire eyes. "You look mad at something."

I gave a shuttering sigh, "It's just the bet Sensei, nothing more..." My teacher gave off a little chuckle, "heheh, now you sound like your dad." My heart tugged a little from hearing: dad, I wonder what's he doing this time? Probably plotting some evil scheme to kill me or some crap... "Do I really sound like him?" I asked as I stood up on my feet. Sensei Jay laughed, "Ha! Oh he WAS worse, he swore to us one day that he will become the greatest villan in all of Ninjago, but he would ALWAYS gets sidetracked from the wonders of chocolate covered treats... But there comes a time where he grown up, back then he had to face puberty and _love_."

"_Love?"_ I thought silently in my head, whats with everybody with love, is it _really _that popular today? I mean, all of my sensei's (Except for Zane) is in love with somebody, Ben and Tiana are in love, and I probably think that Annabeth and Roy are in love... But... But... What about me? And EJ? "Sensei? Do... Do you think I'll fall in love too?" The ninja of lighting stood quiet for a while, "there might be a chance _osanago..._" He pressed a button and walked pasted me. "You know, my son is free..." Sensei Jay patted me on the back and closed the door behind him... W-What!?

_'What the hell!?'_

* * *

EJ's POV:

"Can't you believe that son of a bitch!?" I yelled furiously as I slammed my fist to the wooden table. "Hey, Hey, easy hotshot." Ben said in a calming voice, "don't let this bet get to you man." I sighed and twirled my screwdriver in my hand. If I lose this bet, I have to make all the men in this ship do ALL of the girls chores... "You had girl problems before right Ben?" My brunette cousin's cheeks turned pink in embarrassment. "Um, why did you ask?" My hand reached behind my neck and gave it a scratch... "Well, there is this girl I like and-"

"Maddie?" Ben asked combing his spiky brown bangs. I felt my cheeks burn beneath my skin, "n-NO!" I roared trying to hide my blush. Ben chuckled. "Heheh, I knew all this time little bro, you do like the chosen one..." Looks like he pinned me where he wants me... "*sigh* Yes I do love in all, but..." My older cousin paused and lowered down his deodorant, "but what?" I sighed. "But it's just so hard if I tell her... Maybe she won't understand..." I felt a warm hand placed on my right shoulder. "Dude, it's not easy as you think. I had to take some time to know Tiana before I had the courage to ask her out."  
"But you guys are still dating." I replied and folded my arms.

"I know, but relationships are slow, you need to take some time before your ready to ask." Ben placed his black comb on his dresser and reached for the door knob. "Oh, by the way, Maddie is still free..." I watch him close the door plus giggles when he left...

_'What the hell was that!?'_

* * *

No one's POV:

The Destiny's Bounty finally landed on the peaceful Forest of Tranquility, by the time you step in you just see a beautiful vistas of trees, hills and wonderful view of the sunset... The yellow ninja stepped outside admiring the view of the forest, she inhaled air and took a deep breath... "Well, home sweet home..." Maddie sighed gripping on her right arm. "Your right hon, this was our home one time, but we had to leave it..." Haley came right behind her daughter, resting her red-head on Maddie's shoulder. The chosen one sighed in response. "Do you think dad misses this place?" she asked with a frown, Haley was speechless for a moment then responded: "Probably. I know that your grandfather turned him evil, but I still see good inside your father's heart..."

"It's time for the bet to begin..." a teenagers voice said. Both Blonde and Red headed girls looked at the former Samurai Warrior with a bow and arrows tucked inside a quiver, strapped behind his back, dark green cargo pants reaching down to his black hiking leather boots, black leather blue jacket with his regular 18 football jersey inside, fingerless gloves resting on his hips and watched the sun begin to set. "Ready to get your ass kicked?" Maddie asked with a sly smirk on her face... "You'll see Blondie," EJ chuckled as Roy and Ben appeared right next to him.

Soon the ninja of water and wind stepped on deck walked up to the yellow ninja. "Shall we begin?" Roy asks gripping his Star Hammer in his right hand, Haley sighed and stepped into the middle of the deck, "if one of you are done, use a signal flare to contact us. Remember, you only have one mission, defeat ALL Unknowns in this forest..." Both Maddie and EJ glared at each other angrily, but they didn't see their companions biting their lower lips off... "I'll start the count down..." All teenagers stood in running stance... "Prepare to get your ass kicked Walker..." Maddie mouthed to her rival, EJ just rolled his eyes. "In your dreams Garmadon..." EJ mouthed back...

"3...2...1..." Saying they're prayers under their breaths, both Maddie and EJ adsorbed the red-head's words like a sponge absorbing water...

**"GO!"**

All 6 teens sprinted to the forest, not one of them split up... "Good luck to all of you..." Haley muttered. And within minutes, the Destiny's Bounty left the forest...

* * *

EJ's POV:

"Hey! Where are even running to!?" Ben yelled dodging a tree branch, I slid under a root then came back on my feet, "there's a campsite far from here! We should get there no time flat!" Roy leaped to branch to branch then landed down next to us. "Unknowns at 12 'o'clock!" the nindriod yelled got out some throwing stars from his pocket. "About time, now let's go kick some Unknown ass!" Ben roared and pulled out his katana. I reach over to bow and two arrows from my back... The three of us sprinted to our enemies and attacked, "I got this one!" the ice ninja called as I watch his body menovered to the Unknown monster from the left...

"This guy is mine!" my cousin yelled and slashed the Unknown monster on its chest from the right. I narrow my eyes to the Unknown monster in front of me, it growled and lunged forward... I dodged the attack and got out my lucky boomerang from my belt, tossed it at him...

CLANG!

There! A perfect hit! "The cliff! Bring them to the cliff!" Ben ordered pointing at a cleared area trees and rocks, but there was perfect view of the sea... The Unknown monster roared behind then I feel my body be smacked to a nearby tree... The pain from my back grew every second, I mange to get to my feet and lure my opponent to the cliff side... _'That's it you bastard monster thing, just fall down to th-' _Suddenly, I felt my left foot slip a little from its place.

I turned my head behind me and I saw nothing but little land beneath me, plus waves crashing on the cliff... The Unknown monster let out a growl and pushed me down... I lost my balance but all I can smell is my death... "EJ!" I heard my two companions cry from above. All I can feel but air around me... My eyes grew heavy, until...

Everything blacked out...

*****  
"H-Hey! He's waking up!" cried a voice. Everything is so dark... Why I can't see? "EJ? Are you alright?" asked a familiar. For no apparent reason, I was able to have the strength to open my eye lids, I looking up to the dark sky as stars and the full moon glistening up there... "EJ?" I slowly turned my head to the voice, it was Ben with some scratch marks on his cheeks down to his neck. "You alright bro?"

I slowly got up and glance around me, Roy and Ben were giving me a worried look, there was a campfire that flickered next to Ben. "W-What happened?" I questioned rubbing my temple. Both boys sighed, "you were pushed down the cliff, we're about to rescue you but-" The nindriod paused and stared at the fire... "But what?" I asked.

"Your body... It was already on land in a flash." Roy answered. All I did was look at my teammates for a moment, then I laughed. "What the hell is so funny?" Ben snapped, my free hand reached down to my pocket of my jacket, "silly me, I must have brought my teleporter with me during the-" By the time I pulled out the device (Which I made a few days ago) bits of broken gears and wires scattered across my palm, my mouth suddenly turn to an unexpected frown...

_'No... Impossible...' _I thought. "I... I don't understand." I finally manage to say after my coolest invention has just been destroyed, "At least your alive kid, if you were dead, I bet that your mom and sister will kill me," Ben joked helping me get up.

_'Strange... If my teleporter was broken when I fell down the cliff, then how did I get back on land...?'_

Oh, nevermind, I'll figure it out when I win this bet. "So... What's for dinner?" I asked with a grin My cousin scratched his brown mane, "Roy has gone off hunting for us, better be something delicious." he said licking his lips. I sat on a nearby log, wonder what the girls are doing...

* * *

Maddie's POV:

(A few hours earlier...)

"*pant* *pant* Damn... That was close Mads," Annabeth sighed, wiping some dirt off her leg. "Close? Hell, I almost got a spear to the face if I hadn't dodged that attack!" Tiana replied as she pats down her skirt. I sighed and look back to the cliff side where I pushed the Unknown a few seconds ago. My eyes looked down to my ninja suit which was covered in dirt and grim, "Ugh, I need to take a bath or something..." I cursed trying to brush it away, but it's just making it worse...

"Hey beauty queen, can you at least help us set up the camp?" The water ninja yells as she gathers some nearby wood to set up a fire. I bent down to grab a stick and some logs around me, not all fire wood can't be found on the forest floor easily.

*****  
(A few hours later...)

The sky already turned dark, glistening with stars and the full bright full moon shining within the dark. The fire still flickered as I continue to stare at it, both Tiana and Annabeth were silent as we set up the camp. "Soooooo..." I said akwardly, fumbling my thumbs, "how's life?"

"Boring," Annabeth responded as she wrapped her arms around her knees, "good," Tiana replies trying to hide a small tint of blush. "Um, how about you two and the boys?" I questioned with a little smile. Both girl's blushes grew richer red of my question. "F-Fine..." the water ninja manage to say under her covered hands, "It's a-alright..." Annabeth answers rolling her eyes away from our leader, I sighed.

"Alright, just spill the beans girls, I know both of you are hiding something..." I acknowledged and folded my arms. Tiana's arms slowly slide down to her breast, "well, you see... Ben and I were dating for 2 years now and... Were old enough to have sex..." she tried to hide her rosy face from us. My eyes widened of the suspension... "Then what happened?"

Annabeth groaned and facepalmed herself. "And here it comes..."

"After the rescuing your mom, Ben asked me if I wanted to do 'it' with him, by the time he brought me to the guest room, oh my he was such a gentleman!" Tiana squealed. "But when he removed his shirt... Oh damn that scar of his and his six-pack TRULY makes him so manly! I was about to let him admire my cups..." Then paused and glared at Annabeth. "Until SOMEBODY had to interrupt us..."

The wind ninja blushed hard as she turned back to Tiana, "Well, excuuuuse me princess, but I wasn't expect you and my cousin to have sex in the guest room!"

I gulped... Crap poor choise of words...

"Oh keep talking wind bag, I too didn't expect you and a robot to make out in the kitchen this morning!" Tiana countered snapping her fingers in different directions. Oh I knew this will happen... "Alright, alright, that's enough." I said trying to spilt them apart, both same aged girls as me folded their arms and stared at different directions, I let out a sigh, "look, I knew I shouldn't bring it up. But the three of us should REALLY take a bath, we stink like hell." I replied pinching my nose.

The copper penny haired girl raised up one of her arms and sniffed her arm pit, and then she quickly covered her nose. "Your definitely right this time Mads..." the ninja mumbled. "But the real question is, WHERE are we going to bathe in?" Tiana asks folding her arms across her chest.

I closed my eyes and racked my brain in where in this forest to bathe in... "The lake!" Both girls turn their heads at me with confuse looks. "While we were running, I spotted a lake not close from here!" Tiana's face litten up with a grin, "Oh good, I thought I wasn't going to take a bath when were done with this bet!"

* * *

EJ's POV:

My patience soon gave up on me, and my stomach growling just made it worse. "Oh dammit, where the hell is Roy with dinner!?" Ben cursed and stood up from his seat. Minutes had pasted but it felt like hours waiting for the ninja of ice to return for our dinner... "Calm down Ben. Roy might have found it and is coming back right at this second!" I cried looking at my teammate.

I can tell that he was biting his lower lip off in frustration, all of this just because I got into an argument with Maddie... Speaking of her, I wonder she's doing... Ah, forget it EJ, she must be crying somewhere in forest pleading to herself that she want to lose this bet... "About time!" Ben grumbles impatiently, I turn my head to who Ben was speaking to, It was Roy. The nindriod's suit was ripped in some spots, face smeared with dirt and leaves, he looked liked he just battled a grizzly bear. "Dude, where have you been!?" I yelled standing up to my feet like Ben.

Roy pouted but a light blush grew on his cheeks, "I've found something interesting instead of food." he responded. Ben raised a brown eyebrow, "what's so important than food? How are we going to survive in this woods until either EJ or Maddie win this bet?" my cousin asks. I watch the white ninja walked back then popped his head from the bushes. "Follow me!" he whispered and I watch his head disappear within the leaves...

I glance back at older cousin and shrugged. Then the both of us followed our brother... A surge of suspicion and awkwardness was growing in my chest, was it suppose be like this? Am I going to do something stupid? I ducked under a tree branch and continue to follow Roy, not one of three of us spoke... "Were here." Roy said as he brushed some branches out of his way.

My jaw suddenly dropped to the ground on what I seen... There it was, three girls, naked, back turned bathing in the lake. The full big moon was shining down on them, making it more sexier... "A-Are they-" I studderly whispered and covered my mouth, Roy nodded as his blush spread through out his face. "That is your sister, Tiana and Maddie bathing." Feel so pervery now, it's not right seeing your older sister bathing in a lake at night-time with her friends, or the fact that your cousin is have an epic nosebleed behind you...

Ben was covering the area of his nose, which I can see blood trickling down; he was muttering something in japanse... "Tiana-chan wa totemo sekushīkusodeso... Tiana-chan wa totemo sekushīkusodeso... Megami mā, watashi wa anata no mune o miru koto ga dekiru yō ni kōten shite kudasai..." What does that even mean? I slowly translated his words in my head...

Oh damn, he IS a perve! "If only we can make them turn around..." Ben mumbled as his nose still flowing down with blood, "I say we throw a rock in the lake then they might turn around..." Roy hisses with a delivlish smile. Oh great, I'm surrounded by pervers... "Oh Roy, don't you have your perve switch on or something?" Ben snickers reviling his bloody nose, "Mayyyyybe..." he replies with that stuipid smiles of his, god, why the hell does my sister have to date a pervery robot?

"Anyways, why wait if there's some rocks on the ground?" Ben asks, bending down gathering some rocks nearby... Why do I have a feeling this is not going work... "There is a 100% that you might their attention Ben..." Roy whispers looking back at the women who still bathing, why can't yell that were spying on them!? Oh right, two ninjas behind in front of me will assassinate me any time soon...

"Here we go..." Ben says and cocks his arm back and release the rock as it hit DIRECTLY at my sister's ass. She let out a scream of pain and rubbed the spot where she was hit, I watch her naked body turn where the attack was from, and we ducked our heads from the view. "Dammit!" Ben cursed, "I was trying to aim at the water!" The ninja of ice tried to hide his red face from my upset cousin.

"I think we should stop guys." I warned making sure that none of the girls nor my sister spotted me. "Why not? This is gold!" Roy replies with his cheeks still red. I gulped, "guys. If we don't get out of here soon they-"

I felt something skimmer my left cheek, I thought it was one of pesky mosquito's at night... But it turned out to be something else... I pressed three fingers on the place it was touched. It was wet and warm... what is this... I look at my three fingers, all three of them had little patches of red liquid. Blood. "EJ?" Roy asks with a frown. "I...I.." I couldn't talk, who just attacked me? I turn my head back where that attack came from, there was a small daggers pierced on a tree, and I can see my blood on it... "Guys, I think we just been spotted." I answered.

"EJ-WAVE!" Ben gasped and pointed back at the lake, by the time I turn back to the lake... Oh shit...

And everything went black...

* * *

Maddie's POV:

The wind ninja gave a howl of pain. Tiana and I turned our heads to her, as she rubbed the back of her butt. "Annabeth?" I asked with a worried look. Annabeth face looked alarmed, her gray eyes were darting around in every direction as if she sence something... "Did any of you guys hit me?" she questions with a twitched eye. We both shook our heads until Tiana growled lowly, "I think _somebody _is spying on us..." Tiana snapped her fingers as a dagger appeared in her hand. "I don't think we aren't the only ones around here." Annabeth says returning back to shore, drying her body with a dark purple towel. "We'll meet you on the shore when your done." I responded going back to dry land.

I didn't care if my body was bare, or the fact that my breast jiggle every time I take a step... I still didn't care. Annabeth tossed me my green towel and I gathered the rest of my ninja uniform into one pile. "Damn perverts..." I cursed under my breath as I rub the towel on my scalp. _'I wonder where are those Unknown Monsters? It would be a good time to battle them after we find out who were the people who were spying on us.' _I thought and wrapped the towel around my chest...

*The sounds of an ocean wave crashing into something echoes the air*

I stopped and turned back to the empty lake, Tiana's arms were up, breathing deeply... "That should do." she says getting out of the water. "Let's just get out of here first. I don't want to settle the boy's bloody noses." Annabeth replies as she straps on her shoulder blades, there were still have that shine of pure gold after all she faced: A Stone monster that is a size of skyscraper and an Unknown monster that can talk. Gotta give her credit.

"What was that!?" Annabeth's voice cries in confusion, "dammit. It better not be the boys again..." The water ninja growls as she quickly dressed herself. I quickly strapped my golden bracelet on my left arm, and stood in fighting stance... The rustling of trees were around us, even the leaves were fluttering down... "Back to back girls." I ordered and ignited my hands with fire. "Listen up!" Tiana says and pulled out her daggers, "be ready for _ANYTHING!_"

We all stood silent... Not even moving an inch... The shaking trees were making more noise than Ben singing in the shower! Soon the rustling trees sounds stopped. I blinked. "It might be some false alar-"

And just for a moment, I thought my life flashed before my eyes... A light that came out from the bushes... The light was so bright that it blinded me... I can hear Annabeth and Tiana screaming my name in worry...

**"MADDIE!"**

* * *

It was so cold... Why... Why is it so cold... and wet? Is this water? My eyes slowly open, reviling the stormy gray clouds above me. Raindrops patted my cheeks as I blinked. What in the heck? I slowly got back on my feet, glancing around... Mmm, wide open field, looks like it NEVER had rained here a couple of months. (Even though it's raining now) Dried weeds popping out of the cracks, it made my heart beat a little faster when lighting flashed the dark sky. "ANNABETH!? TIANA!? EJ!?" I cried. But the only voice that I can only hear was mine echoing through the air...

As soon my voice disappeared within the land, I sighed and began to walk up north. _'Strange... Not even a SINGLE person or life in this place. Looks like a ghost town...' _I thought dragging my feet behind me. Is this some stupid prank that EJ is doing? No. EJ wouldn't find this place to abandon me until I burst into tears. But... It would be so cold for him to leave me here... No, heat, no shelter, and no food...

The rain continue to pour non-stop, lighting flashed over and over, as if it were warning me... I was freezing. I was hungry. "Ugghh..." I groaned, looking back, but all I seen the never-ending wet dessert. That's when something caught my eye.

It... It was a body!

I was so shocked, thinking that I was the only one here! I quickly sprinted to the motionless body. As I got closer and closer to it, then it look so familiar... Black shaggy hair going in different directions, his blue jacket torn to shreds, missing one hiking boot, and some missing arrows and a quiver. No, it can't be... "EJ!" I cried, getting to my knees and shook him violently... "Hey! C'on! Wake up!" His eye lids lifted slowly, showing those violet eyes. "M-Maddie..." he mumbled lifting his hand to me, "_run._" I froze. Run? "From who?" I questioned holding on his other hand. Lighting still continue to light the sky. I gripped on his hand tighter, until there was a loud unexpected roar... "H-He's here..." EJ's voice warned.

A big shadow cast above us when the lighting flashed again. I looked up and saw the most biggest pig...Or boar what everybody else calls it. It must been like 8 feet tall! Yellow tusks were coming out of it's mouth, looks like it wasn't cleaned in decades. Large spikes were popped out of it's shoulders as if he got pircked by so many thorns that they started to grow on it. A sword rested in it's hands as it's looks down at me, as if I were just a little bug. "T-Told ya..." EJ mumbled loud enough to hear. I stood up looking at it's snake eyes, it's was scaring inside of me... "Don't tell me this thing is an Unknown Monster!?" I shouted and stepped back a little. EJ's fell silent... Oh great... I watch the monster in front of me raised up it sword, as it was about to strike, I plucked EJ's body from the ground and dodged the attack just in time.

_'Hold on EJ, I need to get you someplace safe.' _I thought. But it has to be somewhere far from this beast... I glance to my right and saw a dried up willow tree sitting there. "That should be good enough." I said to myself and placed EJ under the tree. I quickly turned back to the monster, hoping that I can defeat it in time and find out what the hell is going on...

* * *

EJ's POV:

It's freezing... Am I in snow? My head was throbbing with pain and confusion. All I remember was Ben screaming: "WAVE!" and being washed away from the forest soon after... But to where? That's when I saw a boar with a sword in front of me. Racking my brain on what happened when I faced it... Pain... that was all I can remember from it... Something cold, but warm shook my chest. "EJ! EJ!" Is it mom? Annabeth? Ben? ...Wait... That voice, it sound's like calm wind chimes, but it didn't sound calm as I expected. Is that... Maddie?

Soon my vision came into contact, a girl with beautiful blond hair reaching down to half of her shoulders, big sky blue eyes fill with worry; seeing how big here eyes were means the child inside her never left. Raindrops were dripping down from her bangs...hmmph, she looks cute when she's wet... "Hey! C'on! Wake up!" she cried as she shook. Oh no, all I'm going to do is put her in danger... "M-Maddie..." I manage to say, _"run._" I watch her mouth turn to a frown, I couldn't hear her voice anymore, but I can tell she was mouthing: "From who?" The ground under me started to rumble... And then I passed out again...

Suddenly, a shrill of Maddie's scream exploded in my ears. For some reason, her cry gave me strength again. My eyelids opened quickly and I sat up. How... How am I feeling stronger again?

_'Because, you were chosen from her...'_

Wha-!? I slowly got back on my feet, is it me? Or am I hearing voices? "Um... who are you?" I asked to myself, ignoring the rain dripping on me but a little shelter from the dried up willow tree which I had no idea how I ended up here.

_'I cannot tell child, but the Yellow Ninja needs you...'_

Maddie? My head turn where the scream came from. There lied Maddie backing away from the a... The hell is that? A mutated boar? I have no idea what it was holding in its arms but I can tell it was about to bring something down. Crap, she'll be dead if she dosn't flee. I wanted to scream out her name and come to me, until...

_'Go! Go! Save her! You are her protecter, UNLEASH YOUR POWER!'_

A sudden urgein my brain followed the voice's order, wait, this is NOT me! I don't have my weapons, I have no idea where the hell I am! But... Maddie... I felt a shock going through my body... '_I must protect her... I must protect her!' _I raced to the monster who was about to attack my best friend, pointing my two fingers out to the air.

"DON'T YOU **DARE **TOUCH HER!" I screamed on top of my lungs. Felling my two fingers jabbed the boar, a sudden bolt of lighting went through my fingers and shocked it... Before I can react, the rain made it even worse. I was shocked too... And a slice from the boar's sword was caught on my left shoulder...

* * *

No One's POV:

Maddie was so flabbergasted on what she watched in front of her sky blue eyes. She watch both EJ and the Unknown Monster let out a scream of pain of the of mixture of water and lighting that hit them, they collapsed to the wet ground. Blood poured out of EJ's left shoulder, Maddie screamed out his name and ran to him, ignoring the Unknown Monster. "EJ! EJ!" The yellow ninja cried as she shook EJ's lifeless body violently, "please! Wake up!" For once, the former samurai didn't opened his eyes, they still remained closed. "No, no, Please! EJ! open your eyes!" Maddie placed EJ's head on her lap.

She broke down into tears... "It's all my fault! I shouldn't place that bet! I shouldn't want to fool you in front of everybody! Please! PLEASE EJ! WAKE UP!" Maddie soon buried her wet, cold face in her hands and began to cry harder.

"M-Ma..." The yellow ninja stopped and looked down to EJ's eyes, they were staring weakly at her. "Maddie..." EJ manage to say lifting his shaking right hand to her. "EJ!" Maddie cried and hugged the former samurai's head close to her. "Oh EJ, please forgive for what I did! It was all my fault!" EJ gave her a weak smile. "No. It wasn't your fault, it was mine too..." he says, "a voice told me I should protect you... And, it was r-right..." His eyes began to close again. Maddie gasped, "Wait! PLEASE, don't go!" she place her shaking hand in her chest and EJ's hand gently grabbed it.

"I...I need to tell you something back then before we're turned to teenagers..." EJ said as tears started to form in his purple eyes. "What is it?" He gripped on her hand tighter. "Please, come closer... Maddie." She followed his orders, putting her ear closely to him... _"Watashi wa anata o aishite..." _And his eyes closed again... Maddie fell silent, what the hell did he say!? But, he... He was gone... Gone for good.

Maddie, the yellow ninja screamed at the sky as loud as she could: **"EJ!" **After so many screams, the Destiny's Bounty arrived.

**(God dammit that took like 1 month is freaken finish this chapter! *falls onto a couch* This should be my record of most words in fanfiction or something... But yeah, shocking ending/cliffhanger, I wanted to shock u guys for once for all the support u given me... what will happen next? Is EJ dead? What will happen to the two of them? And what the hell did EJ say to Maddie!? If u get this right, I'll give u a sugar cookie! One hint though: It's in Japanese... Shhhhh, Please R&R! Oh if u want to learn more about the series, PM me, don't be shy! PEACE OUT!)**


	6. Chapter 6: A man who eats souls

**(How's it goin' bros! Well, I gotta say, the challenge was kinda hard for you guys... ^ _ ^;;;;;;; But the only one who got it right is... *drum rolls* SILVERNINJA01! *hands her a suger cookie and watches her eat it* Now last time, EJ has done an AMAZING thing in the last chapter! What will happen now that the bounty has arrived? ENJOY!)**

Maddie's POV:

"It was all my fault... It was all my fault!" I sobbed as I wiped my tears on a handkerchief that Annabeth gave me. "Calm down dear. EJ would be fine while Zane and Nya are taking care of him." said mom as she patted my back softly. I can just imagine the cut he got from the Unknown Monster Boar... Blood dripping, leaving a trail as the adults carried him to the infirmary room... Ugh, it gives me the shivers... Two days have passed after that incident. It was so shocking... Litterly! EJ did the most amazing thing! He shot out lighting at the monster like it was freaken NOTHING! But... He got wounded... That might be nicest thing a boy ever did to me... "Ah! He's awake!" cried Annabeth's voice.

I stood up from my seat, but mom sat me down. "You need to give EJ a rest Maddie. He faced a lot back two days ago..." Mom answered with a small smile. I sighed and buried my face to my hands... What have I done?

* * *

Ben's POV:

I glance down at my cousin. He was still in medical care with my aunt and Zane. I still wonder how he got wounded and if Maddie was true what my cousin has done... Banages were wrapped around his left shoulder... Wow... What's with my family members getting scars and wounds these days? I leaned to the wooden wall of the infirmary room, folding my arms across my chest cooly. Lighting huh? Just like Uncle Jay...

Soon his heavy eyes slowly opened, showing his hazy purple eyes. "Ah! He's awake!" Annabeth cried running to her little teenage brother. "Ughh... Wha...What happened?" EJ asked trying to sit up, but Roy softly pushed his chest down. "Don't get up that fast EJ, your wounds are still in healing." he warned. I heard a 'plop' when EJ placed his head back to his pillow. "Wh-Where's Maddie?" my cousin asked glancing around the room. "She-"

*Door opens suddenly*

When I turned my head, Maddie was gripping on the front edge of the doorway, while her mom, Tiana and Sasha were trying to pull her out. "I-I heard him call my name! I need to see him!" she yelled trying to let go of the girl's grip. "Damn girl, at least try to calm down for once!" Sasha growled as her hands were gripping on the yellow ninja's shoulders. "B-But I need to see him!" Maddie cried.

"Y-Yes..." We all turn to EJ as his eyes were closed again. "I...I wanna see her too..." Haley, Sasha and Tiana looked at each other, then let go of the worried blonde. I watch Maddie walk up to EJ and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't you EVER do that again..." She said as little drops of tears fell from her eyes. EJ's non-wounded arm patted her softly on her back. "I did what I had to do, the voice told me." My father and the rest of the adults blinked, "A... Voice?" Uncle Jay asked with a frown. Maddie stopped hugging my cousin and looked at him with confusion.

EJ nodded, "yes, a voice told me to protect the: 'chosen one'; I asked for its name but it said it will never tell..." All of the adults stood silent until my father spoke. "Then the scroll was right this whole time..." Annabeth blinked, "Scroll? What scroll?"

"I'll go get it." said Cole and left the room. "What's going on Sensei?" Maddie asked with a raised eyebrow. Father sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "*sigh* You won't understand Madison, it was before you joined..." Before he continued, he turned to Tiana. "Do you remember the scroll you found in my bag two years ago?"

"Yeah... Why?" My girlfriend answers. Cole came back with a scroll in his hands, but for some odd reason, it smelled like ramen soup... I watch the ninja of earth handing the scroll of smells like soup to Father. He gave a nod to his friend and cleared his throat.

"*Ahem* Anyways, the scroll you found two years ago, it had shown the phropercy of the Yellow Ninja... But-"

"But when he 'anciently spilled soup on it..." Uncle Jay joked trying to hold in a snicker. "That's enough Jay..." Father growled and continued what he left on. "It had shown _another_ phropercy that we never knew off." He opened the scroll and the stench of chicken noodle ramen filled the air.

"_'For shall this legend goes on, a new member will come upon. A new protector of the chosen one will arrive, but yet a mortal's demise will be revived...'_"

**(A.N: Yeah... I changed the person to mortal for this chapter... Kinda sounds interesting and scary at the same time, don't you think? Back to the story!)  
**  
The sentence that father just read send a shiver down my spine... Wow... What's with our ancestors making scary phropercys and make us fight against it? Then he looked the other way, his eyes has gone hazy a little. "But... There is a bad side to this. When the member is discovered, a person's demise will be revived..."

Annabeth stood straight, "well, that doesn't sound like a bad thing. I mean a person's death will be given a second chance for life! It's a good thing!" Aunt Nya stepped into the conversation. "She's right Kai, it might be one of our friends or family who will be revived." Father shooked his head. "But I still think it's a bad thing. Just think about it Nya, what if it was our enemy from the past? Or a some monster that has come from the future to kill us?" Father counters, that could be kind of true, well the monster from the future.

"Umm, I'm not trying to interrupt your conversation Sensei, but don't you think that the next member who will be discovered might help me fight against my father?" The yellow ninja questions brushing her blond bangs out of her eyes. "Sadly, I don't know, it must one of your protectors." Father replies. "Well, do you know what element it controls?" I asked. His head turns to EJ. "As what Madison had explained the past two days, it is lighting." I tell that Uncle Jay was grinning with proud ness.

"S-So... The new member of the team is...Me the whole time. Isn't it?" EJ manage to ask trying to make a few jolts a light blue lighting bolt in his hands. "Pretty sure it is bud." Mother says and put her hands on her hips. Maddie's hand gripped on EJ's tightly, "yes, EJ you are the blue ninja, master of lighting..." A smile lit on my cousins face. "Sw-Sweet... I don't need to hold back anymore..." I can't help but grin, looks like we have another rooster in the house... But still, a person going to be revived from the dead or something will that happen...?

* * *

No One's POV:

(Somewhere in Ninjago City, Retirement Center, 9:25 PM)

As the clock ticks in the quiet building of the Retirement Center, not even a single elderly person doesn't make a sound (Or... They don't make ANY sounds at all). It was a silent night as always in this place. A skinny young nurse walk though the empty hallways, carrying a tray of pills, a cup of applesauce, cup of water, and a bowl of steaming hot vegetable soup. Her pink pumps clicked the marble floor as she walked to her destination. "205... 205..." The nurse muttered to herself. She stopped at a dark green door that said the number: 205, and a the sign next to it written silver letters: John Smith.

The nurse placed the sliver tray on her left palm and reached for the doorknob...

As it opened, it made a creaking noise (Like all doors in this building). "Mr. Smith! Your dinner is here as you requested sir!" The nurse called and closed the door behind her. Her brown eyes glance around the whitish gray room, kinda a plain color for an old guy. The bed was perfectly made; but the window was wide open... The nurse frowned when she spotted the open window and placed the tray on the night stand... _'Did Mr. Smith open the window? No, his legs are paralyzed... That couldn't be...' _She thought walking to the window and closed it. "Ugh... Where is he? Is this some joke he's playing on me?" The nurse asked as she walked around the room.

Suddenly, the closet nearby creeked as it opened... Her head whipped to the fruniture that just opened that unexpected. "W-Wha!?"

"You're mine..."

The nurse jumped by the voice... Where did it come from? "Wh-Who's there!?" The nurse cried holding up a shivering fist. "Fufufufufu... Ah Layla, you are such a bother sometimes during I was resting peacefully." The nurse's voice trembled, "m-m-Mr. S-Smith?" she questions. "You always come at the worning time... My dinner time is exactly 8 o'clock on the dock, not 9:25." The voice responded. Not only the nurse's voice was trembling, but her body was too... "Now, there's something I need from you..."

The nurse gulped. "And...And what's that?" She gasped as something stabbed her on the back and through her stomach. Blood dripped to the white carpet, making it more visable to the eye if anyone wants to see it. The nurse got to her knees and placed her hands on the wound she received from an old man behind her. The old man's eyes were pure silver, gray flecks of hair was falling of his head, a fancy white suit was under his black trench coat, and matching shoes and pants to match the coat. He removed the knife from his nurse's back which was covered in her own blood. The old man grinned when he seen the red covered stain on his weapon.

He stared down at the nurse that already colasped on the carpet floor, her blood was spreading like wildfire, but a slower pace... The elderly man raised his left arm up to air and the body beneath him turned into a bright pink light; it hovered as it slowly into a round ball about the size of a grapefruit with a flame-like tail on top. He licked his lips and grabbed the light pink ball, the nurse's soul. "Ah, it's so beautiful yet delicious. Not matter what it look's like, a soul is a soul..." he said examining it closer. "Dinner is served!" He popped it into his mouth and munched it down. _'Mmm... It feels like bubblegum and tastes like bubblegum as well... Uniqie!' _The old man thought and swallowed the poor, helpless soul down.

A shiver went down his body, pain corrupted in his brain... "GRAH!" The old man screamed, getting on one knee. When the pain faded away, he finally had the strength to get up and move around. The struggling old man walked past his dresser; he stared at his cast reflection from his mirror. The gray color of his hair slowly began to turn to a dirty blonde color, wrinkles on his forehead faded slowly as well... He smiled. An evil smile.

"Fufufufufufu... It's all coming to plan..." he chuckled lowly and grabbed his midnight black cane with a pure silver dragon, swiveling around the top part of the cane. His fingers brushed the doorknob until he turned his head back on the dead nurse body. "Oh and by the way, my name is not John Smith. It's _Jikan_." the man laughed lowly as he left his room and the un-moved body of his victim.

**(Weeeeeelllllll, that went well. Seems that a certain someone has come back just as the propercy said... Does that name ring a bell? *cough* *cough* chapter 3. *cough* But don't worry, I'm just getting started... *chuckles and cracks knuckles* Please R&R! ;D) **


	7. Chapter 7: Lightning

**(*Sighs in relief* I just have 2 more weeks of school then I'm finally free. He's the new chapter everyone, sorry if I was out for so VERY long, had to get my school work done and dear god it was like hell... But enjoy the story!)**

(Maddie's POV:)

(3 or 5 weeks later...)

"Ready?" I asked gripping on EJ's left hand of support and his dad holding his right. The new ninja of lighting nodded as a response and his slowly and tremblingly started to stand.

"Go EJ!" I know you can do it!" Annabeth cheered, raising a fist to the warm air. I felt that I was teaching a baby how to walk, but it turns out that I'm teaching a 18-year-old teenager how to walk! EJ took his first step and his face cringed. "It hurts?" Jay asks. EJ shook his head, "n-No, I'm fine. Just I was stuck in bed for 3 weeks so my feet are a little weak..." he replied and brought his left foot in front.

His hands were so clammy, I guess this is his first time holding a girl's hand... I think. Then I felt his palm brush away from mine, I paused when I glance my eyes back our new member of the team; both of his hands were not supported. His took another step and stood up straighter. "I don't need any help anymore you guys." he said and stand perfectly still when the suns ray's hit him. EJ inhaled and let out a big sigh... "It's been so long I haven't seen you sun..." He muttered as he absorbed the sunlight.

I couldn't help but smile, he's happy again... As the others came around EJ, I quietly slipped out of the room. The creaks of the wooden floor follow my as I reached to my shared bed room with my four teachers. Of course, the door creaked when I opened it. If you were in first person view (Like me), Annabeth and Tiana's beds would come to your view first; a dresser including a big mirror, filled with perfumes, hair brushes and make up was next to the kunoichi's bunk bed. Annabeth's posters of boy bands were taped on the dresser, Tiana's jewelry box (Covered in little rubies) sitting on the left edge it. On the east side of the room, they lied Ben and Roy's bunk bed.

Both of the boy's beds were neatly made, but I thought boys were messy when they reach up to their teens. Of course there was a dresser like the girls but it was filled with cologne and some tools (Probably Roy's). And lastly, there was my space... In the space the middle of the beds, there was my bed. I didn't like that spot, I was begging Annabeth and Tiana's mothers to get me another room. But still, they won't even listen to me.

_'I better change to my ninja uniform, I know that Jay asked me to teach EJ how to control his powers now that he's all better...' _I thought walking to the girl's closet and opened it, reviling a variety of clothes and weapons. I grabbed my same normal tank top with a scar on its front, yellow shorts, knee guards... Black boots, the grasshopper green skirt like cape and lastly, my detached matching green sleeves.

I gathered them into a pile and went to the bathroom. Placing the pile of clothes on the white tile floor, I slowly disrobed...

The bathroom was kinda small what the others say, but I say it's pretty big. A shower on the right corner, toilet next to it, and a gleaming white sink by the left side of the shower stall. By the left corner was a big woven basket that looks like the size of a trash can. As I was done changing to my ninja suit, I put my earlier clothes in there.

But for all the tasks I completed this morning, there was one task I didn't solve yet...

_"Watashi wa anata o aishite..."_

What EJ whispered to me after his arm was wounded... It still haunts me... Probably one of those nerdy languages that he uses with his friends or something. *sigh* Oh well, the past is the past...

I walked back up to the wide open deck of the Destiny's Bounty; sunny, bright blue sky, clouds here and there... A perfect day to train. EJ was leaning on the big mass, looking at a gear. He brought it up to the sunlight. "Mmm... Gear no. 27, calibration: A gear for a grandfather clock..." He muttered as he trace his finger to the teeth of the gear. All I can do is silently watch him examine the object, so smart... But yet, kind. "Oh cool! Both of you kids are here, good!" I turned my head behind me. Jay stood there with big yet, child-like blue eyes were locked on mine, a big grin on his face. he was in his matching outfit just like Sensei Kai's but with some parts of his gi was blue and silver, not red and gold. "Ready to begin you training as a ninja kiddo?" He questions, cracking his knuckles.

EJ knitted his eyebrows. "You mean now?"

"YES!" Jay exclaimed raising up an excited fist. No wonder he's the kid around here. "Well... Alright." Jay told the both of us to be together, but spread apart. "Now, lightning is a bit harder to control on the first day, but don't worry. I'm gonna teach you how to control it the easy way..." Jay said in a calm voice. He hid his right arm behind his back and pressed two fingers on his heart. "Lightning is energy and energy can be used to control a power, or to create something."

Soon his two fingers on his heart began to flicker to a light blue aura... I can tell that EJ was astonished by the look in his eyes. Jay pulled back his flickering arm back; he shifted his stance. "What's VERY important is where your aiming. If you don't have something to get your eyes lock on, you'll end up with a fried up body.."

The ninja of lightning shot out his bolt, EJ and I dodged the attack.

ZAP!

Jay's lightning bolt hit the wooden dummy on the chest, it exploded with fire. "AHHH! QUICK! SOMEBODY GET WATER OR TIANA OR SOMETHING!" EJ panicked and started running around like helpless child. As if on que, a hiss from a put out fire was in the clear air. I turned my head to the left; it wasn't Tiana, it was Zane. He was holding a bucket dripping with small droplets of water in one hand. "Phew! That was close! Thanks Zane!" EJ said in relief.

Zane blinked, "My sensors sensed burning in the air and I knew it all started with Jay." The ninja of lightning chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Hehehehehe, my bad." Zane left without a trace. Wow, what a weird robot he is...

"Ahem!"

Our gazes go back to our teacher. "Maddie, how about you show EJ what you got." I gave Sensei Jay a nod and pressed my two left fingers on my heart; closing my eyes...

_'Okay Mads, don't screw this up. You're demonstrating a move that a friend of yours already done...'  
_  
I reopened my eyes again, seeing my two fingers were flickering with a light blue aura... I raised the fingers in the air; though the sun's ray's was mostly covering the electrified fingers. Pulling back my left arms back and started back at EJ, looking at me back. I turn my head to the bright blue sky... There! I thrust my left arm forward to the sky...

CRACK!

The lightning bolt shot out out of my fingers, crackling the sky, the bolt is more brighter than the sun in my taste. "Okay, okay, I think I can out match that bolt." said EJ and pushed me back. He clapped his hands together and rubbed it. "Now watch the master do his magic..." EJ raised two fingers in the air then maneuvered the hand in circles... What the hell is he doing? He was moving so fast that I lost track of his hand! "EJ! Wait-!" I heard Jay from behind.

But it was already to late... I watch the teenaged boy with purple eyes and jet black hair launched his bolt to the unexpected, walking, Sensei Kai...

"What the-?!"

ZAP!

Sensei Kai shreiked and got out of the way just in time. And again, EJ began to apologize in a WORRIED voice. "Ohmygosh, ohmygosh! I'm SO sorry Uncle Kai!" He cried and bowed in front of him multiple times. Sensei Kai cursed lowly in Japanese, "It's alright EJ." he said and got up. "You should blame your father instead of yourself."

EJ glared back at his dad, as if he was gonna shock him too. "Dad..." he grumbled lowly. Sensei jay gulped and waved his hands with an innocent look. "Hey, hey, lets not get hasty about this!"

*sigh* Looks like EJ's training will be more longer than mine...

* * *

No one's POV:

(Somewhere in the Ninjago History Museum...)

Jikan swallowed down his last victim's soul down his throat. He let out a large sigh of bliss. "That was a delicious supper... Now." He gripped on the sliver head dragon, swiveling around the stick. "Where is that Unknown Warrior..."

Ancient models and statues watching his every move as Jikan walked through the dark hallways of the empty museum. He came across a giant whole that were blocked by yellow tapes in black bolded letters:

**DO NOT PASS**

Jikan rolled his pure silver eyes. and uncapped the silver head dragon off the walking stick; reviling a normal blade of a sword, but a little thinner. With his other hand holding the scabbard and one hand griping on the sword cane tightly. With one little swing in the air, the yellow tape were cut to millions of pieces.

Small bits of the tape were dancing in the air. The man let out a huff and tucked back his sword to the scabbard, looking his regular, silver-headed dragon cane.

Jikan looked down at the giant, pitch black hole in front of him. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes...

He slowly raised his right hand to the air as the hand began to glow in a blue-green aura along with his eyes glowing the same color.

The dark hole began to glow too, the light became brighter and brighter as it came close to Jikan. He flicked his glowing hand and what shot out of the black hole was a man wearing a brown business suit, framed glasses, some streaks of black and white hair; his body surrounded with the odd glow. The man's mouth shaped of a O, eyes wide in surprise that someone has finally rescued him from his doom.

Jikan softly lowered the man down; the glow disappeared around him. "M-Master!" He cried and bowed his head multiple times. Jikan smiled softly at the glasses wearing man. "Joseph, it is very wonderful to see you once again. It felt it has been exactly a decade since we last met."

Joseph nodded and got back to his feet. " Aye, it seems, but I have news that you must know right away..."

Jikan frowned and furrowed his blond/gray eye brows. "Hmmm... Please tell."

"It's... It's the _Kage ryū_, I have finally called it from it's hiding..." Joseph answered with a creepy smile.

The air fell silent after what the museum's manager said. Jikan started to laugh evilly; his cruel laugh bouncing off the marble walls around him. "Fufufufufu, if the _Kage ryū _is here, than the other two are here. I haven't seen them for years, oh how I missed them so much!"

Jikan banged the floor with his cane, sending a wave of rumbling underneath the two men.

"Now Joseph," The old man asked quietly,

"Where is my _Unknown Army?_"

**(OOOOOOOOOOHHHHH SSSSHHHHEEEIIIITTT! My god, it really HAS been a long time since I posted a chapter! But, at least I got it done before I'm done with school. *Falls silent and turns head to the opposite way* I feel... I feel like something is not right... I don't know why, but it feels like something is wrong with... Me... *sighs* Questions will come and go as I live, but there are some I haven't answered yet... *gives a friendly grin* But you least have to enjoy life? Right? See ya all next chapter!)**


	8. Chapter 8: Silky

**(Oh boy, It's August. Forgive me if I've gone for so 2 months. I was having a little break due that it was the last day of school in June. A few weeks then I'm going back though. I hope all of you have a wonderful summer; and for those who started school already, ... Well I don't have nothing to say. XD But anyways... ENJOY the chapter!)**

(3 months later...)

Maddie's POV:

I tied a cloth around my head, covering my eyes, getting into my fighting stance. "Remember you two, don't rely on you eyes; just your ears. Ready?" Tiana asked as I placed my back against EJ's, god this is embarrassing...

"HAI!" The both of us cried in usion.

The air fell silent in 6 seconds... Until a roar came from my left side... I ducked and preformed a low sweep, Annabeth grunted and I heard a 'THUD!'

Then a cry from above was heard, without removing the blindfold, I did a preformed an upper cut to the jaw, then a jab from my right side... Damn Zane...

"Give up?" Roy asked nicely as I can feel my feet grow cold and stiff. My balance nearly got me off guard...

Until a warm, Axe smelling jersey touched my uniform.

"Ready flashy?" I whispered.

I can hear EJ chuckle. " I'm ALWAYS ready my royal Ninja of Yellow."

My cheeks grew hot when I heard that, but I shook my head violently to forget the quote what EJ said.

"NINJA-GO!"

* * *

Sensei Kai's POV:

I watched my students, friends, and family spar with each other from the window... I smiled. Remembering the days when the kids were not born but their parents, me, and Sensei Wu sparing all afternoon. I turn back my head to the portrait of all of us.

All of us after the last battle. Nearly all of us was smiling, except for-

"I never forgot that Lloyd was the ONLY one who was not smiling in this picture."

I let out a shriek and whipped my head behind me. It was Haley.

She had that same shy smile and blush on her face. The little red-head was wearing a sleeveless black gi, her beautiful amethyst necklace resting on top of her breasts, black fingerless black gloves, matching pants with black ninja shoes.

"H-Haley, you slipped through my defenses again..." I say with a blush in embarrassment.

She giggled, "What can I say? I'm the ninja of shadows."

I noticed a neat scroll in her right hand; tied in a little green ribbon.

"What's that? Is it that for me?" I questioned pointing at the scroll. Haley blinked then pulled up the scroll. "Oh yeah! I was thinking that we can research the prophecy together..." Haley's blush grew more redder.

_'I'm not that kind of person whose nose is always in books or scrolls... But I guess I can give it a try...'_

"Well," I said scratching the back of my spiky hair. "I don't see what's wrong about it."

The female ninja grinned delightfully and untied the green ribbon, setting the scroll on the floor and rolled it... It ended up that it was long as the room. "Oh! Er... This is going to take a while... Or months, or years..." I mumbled awkwardly; getting to my knees for a closer look at the scroll.

Looking at it for a while, I felt Haley's hand brush mine. Oh god...

Haley looked at me with those dark brown eyes, something tells me that she was not acting innocent.

"What?" I asked, getting up. She quickly turned her head to the opposite direction. "N-Nothing..."

I looked back at the portrait of all of us. My right arm around Amanda's shoulder, Haley right behind me, blushing. I turned back to Haley, she was rolling up the scroll and tied the ribbon.

"You should have chosen me Kai..." she said lowly. She's still into me!? Even through years and years she's still jealous?

"Haley," I cleared my throat. "we're already married to the ones we love so much. There's no turning back. We already chose our paths of life." Haley fell silent until she responded. "But there's ALWAYS the future." I blushed as her hand gently grabbed mine.

She leaned closer to me... Until Amanda was near the door way... I quickly let go of her hand, trying to hide my blush. "Yeah, but the past is the past." I quickly left the room, put my right arm around my wife's shoulder as I try to ignore Haley. "I know you still love her..." Amanda whispered in my ear.

"I know, I feel guilty just choosing you then her. Haley must be very heartbroken..."

Amanda fell silent as we walked up to the deck. Lately, she has watched me and Haley ever since we met on that day in the museum. But I'm very impressed that Haley has gotten better over the years...

"We did it!" I hear Maddie cried in triumph. Heheheheh, look like the chosen one and the new ninja of lightning is done with their training. As we got up to the deck, nearly everybody was lying on the deck groaning, or sitting up; rubbing red spots on their bodies. Amanda went to them and helped them up.

And then there was EJ and Maddie. The yellow ninja was embracing EJ tightly, Ah, young love...

EJ looked at me then released Maddie from his arms. "U-Uncle Kai!" He bowed his head. "F-Forgive me..." I chuckled. "No need EJ. Besides, I wasn't interrupting something was I you two?" I asked. Both EJ and Maddie's cheeks grew dark red.

Cole walked up to me. "The kids are getting stronger, you should've seen EJ's speed! It was like two times faster than Jays!" I smirked, "well. He IS the son of the ninja of lightning and the younger brother of the kunoichi of the wind after all." My brother sighed and leaned over to my ear, whispering. "Kai, EJ hasn't chosen a weapon of his own yet. I suggest we should give him a chance to pick a weapon." I looked at Cole and whispered back. "I know, I know. The boy had just learned how to control his powers over the last 3 months. It'll take him a while to get use to it..."

Cole sighed and leaned back, crossing his arms, and smiled. "For the first time I ever said this... But this is the first time I would agree to you."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes sarcastically. "No! Really!?" We both laughed for a bit then Cole left to do his normal weights. I walked over to EJ, placing a hand on his left shoulder. He turned and looked at me. "EJ, may I have a talk with you? Somewhere... Private." My nephew nodded in response and I lead him down to the kitchen.

"Is there something wrong sensei?" He asked in a worried tone. I shook my head. "They are no problems EJ. But you have become stronger from the past 3 months. Just like your fellow teammates, you are chosen to train and protect Maddie until she faces her father." EJ nodded silently. "Yes, Sensei. I know."

"But there is one more thing before you go to the battlefield. Which is-"

"A weapon uncle?" EJ interrupted with a smile. I chuckled a little. "My, my. You catch on. Yes. You're correct, you need a weapon. Do you know what kind of weapon you want EJ?"

Jay's youngest son turned his head from me. What the hell? Is he acting up or some something? "S-Sensei. I-If I tell you this, you wouldn't get mad at me?" He questions. I nodded.

"I... I haven't chosen my weapon yet." I sighed and gave him a heart warming smile. "EJ. Don't be ashamed. If there was something I learned from the battlefield. _ANYTHING_ can be a weapon."

"A-Anything?"

"Anything." I replied.

"Even a spoon?"

_'Can a spoon be even a weapon!?'_

"Er... Sure. But remember that EJ." He bowed his head. "I will never forget your words Sen-"

*Alarm goes off*

* * *

EJ's POV:

My head perked up from the unexpected alarm. Maybe it's my chance to go into battle with the others! Samurai armor removed baby!

Sensei Kai and I rushed to the brig. Everybody was there of course. "Break it for me sis." My uncle said. "There's an attack on Ninjago City. I don't know who or what is attacking, but all hands on deck!" Mom ordered and so then we prepare for my first battle after 3 months...

(Some hours later...)

"So..." Tiana says and leans back against the side rail. "Who'd you think we'll be facing this time?"

"I predict it might be Darkness again. We haven't seen that shadow for quite sometime." said Roy sharping one of his throwing stars. "But how about that-! That..." Annabeth stopped and snapped her fingers three times which means she was either remembering or thinking... "Angelica?"

Tiana snorted. "Oh, the Blond Bitch? I haven't seen her for a while. I don't really care what the hell is she doing today. But that's a good guess Anna."

I cleared my throat to get my teammates attention. "How about the Stone Army? We haven't seen them since the Great Stone Warrior was brought back due to that idiot Baraka." The teenagers muttered in agreement. Maddie jumped in. "Or the Unknow-"

She stopped and covered mouth, looking at me with innocent eyes. Oh yeah... The bet... Discovering girls taking a bath near a lake... Discovering my power as well... The fact I got electrocuted without dad being involved and my left shoulder almost being cut off by a 8 foot Unknown Boar... I gripped the recent wound I received from that monster. Maddie was still looking at me with those big sky blue eyes of hers.

"Maddie." I said softly, placing my right hand on her right shoulder, she blushed. "What Sensei Kai told us: The past is the past. But there's always the-" I was cut off when the yellow ninja embraced me tightly. Soon a quire of: "Awwwwws" came from the older kids. "The future..." Maddie finished.

Suddenly, a many screams we're heard below us. "Um. Guys?" Annabeth said. Looking towards the direction we're heading. "I think we're at our destination..." I turned my head where my older sister was looking at. I gasped. Buildings were either destroyed or burned. Ben's eyes widened. "That's... That's Ninjago City?!"

I quickly sprinted to the brig where mom and dad were. "Mom. Can you find a place where we can land?" I questioned. "EJ. Tell the others to get ready. The rest of us will be there soon." Dad explained with a serious expression. I nodded and went back to the deck, telling my teammates to prepare.

Soon Annabeth dragged me to the guest chambers. "Anna? What the hell are you doing?" I asked. My sister zipped through the closets, drawers, and dressers to find something. What is she up to now?

"Aha! Here it is!" Annabeth pulled out a blue ninja gi along with silver shoulder pads/armor, blue ninja pants... Ninja clothing but in the color blue. Dad's personal and elemental color. "Mom and I made this just for you. Since you got our old man's element, we made this cause we don't have any ninja suits for ya."

I chuckled and hugged her tightly, inhaling her lavender and cinnamon scent. "Thanks sis, I love it!"

(Some minutes later...)

I lastly tighten up the blue sash looking at the large mirror of the guest rooms. Mmmmm... The ninja suit is a bit loose and big but I'm pretty sure It'll fit as the time goes on. "Looking sharp bro." Annabeth grinned. "Now," She pulled out her wooden bo staff from her back and twirled it around. "Let's go kick some asses."

As the both of use ran to the deck, a small rumble shook the floor. We landed. The smell of smoke-filled the outside air and people screaming as well.

"Well, this should be interesting..." Ben sighed and flipped his hood over his head as he pulled out his katana. "Alright, let's go!"

I hope my powers paid off...

All of us sprinted to the streets of the city. Whoa... That's when it dawned on me. It wasn't the Stone Army or Darkness. It was the Unknown Army. They were everywhere! Smashing stuff, scaring the crap out off people and police officers, and especially, killing their own kind as well. Though I don't understand why the hell are they doing that...

"Ben, you go west, I'll go east. Annabeth and Roy; you two take south!" Tiana ordered.

"And what about us?" Asked Maddie as she rescues a little boy from an Unknown Warrior. "You and EJ will take up north." She said as she jumps behind another Unknown warrior, giving it a head lock. "And EJ, make sure you protect Mads." I rolled my eyes. Aye eye, Miss Bossy.

Maddie started attacking an Unknown Warrior (that looks like a fusion between a cow and a lizard) by creating her green fire. "Er, do you need any help?" I asked socking an Unknown warrior on the nose. "No I'm GOOOD!" Maddie cried as she swung the Cowlizard, warrior to a nearby building. "Can we go north now?" I blinked. "S-Sure..."

The both of us ran up north. "H-HELP ME!" cried a voice. Was that... A kid? Maddie rushed over to a crowd of Unknown Warriors who were surrounding a small figure. "Hey! Wait up!" I cried.

As I got to the yellow ninja, she picked up a small rock and lobbed it at the Unknown Warrior's head in front of her. "Hey U.W.!" All of their heads turned to the both of us.

Oh shit...

"How about you freaks deal with us instead with the shrimp!" She yelled, raising up a fist. The Unknown Warriors roared and charged at us. I leaped over them and landed in front of the kid.

"EEEEK!" The kid screamed and ran off. I quickly grab the kid's wrist. "Please wait! We are here to save you." The kid turned out to be a little girl, 9 years of age I guess; her brown hair that just falls past her shoulder blades, cute.

Her bangs fall in a straight line just over her brows and her eyes are maroon. The little girl's attire consists of a white button-up shirt with long sleeves with an orange tie tied around the collar and an orange skirt that falls just below her knees. Black stockings and orange shoes complete her outfit. Is she even hot in that school girl outfit?

"I'll lead to you to a safe place so we can talk and keep you safe. Do you trust me?" I questioned. Silently, the brunette nodded. Alright.

I wrapped my arms around her whole body, tight and secured.

I leaped building to building due to my balance and speed, landing feet first into a quiet empty alleyway; far from danger. "We're here..." I said softly placing the girl down to the cement ground. "I forgot to ask... What's your name?"

"... Silky." The child said.

Silky? Who would name their kid 'Silky'? Whatever they named her, they sure are odd. "Feel my hair." Silky said. Eh, what's the worst that can happen when feeling a person's hair? I slipped off my glove, my hand buried in the brown hair. When my fingers combed the hair...

It was smooth as silk... Oh, now I understand why!

I removed my hand from Silky's hair. "So your parents named you Silky because of your hair?" Silky nodded and asked. "What's your name?"

"My name is EJ-"

"Oh! Like an '_EJ_ect' button on a radio or a CD player?" Wait... What the hell?!

"N-NO! I-I wasn't named after that!" I cried, putting on my glove. Was I **REALLY **named after a button on a music playing machine?! I need to ask dad after this mission...

"Er... Well, I-"

Then a familiar voice interrupted. "You were named after button?" Aw crap... Maddie. "Who's that?" Silky asks pointing to the yellow ninja behind me. I stood up. "Silky, this is my teammate Maddie. Maddie, this the girl I rescued from the Unknown Warriors; Silky."

Silky smiled and waved at her kindly. Why wouldn't do that to me?!

"Hi Silky. How did you get in that situation a while a go?" Maddie asked, getting to her knees just for eye level. "Ummm... I remember a little. But I was with my mama. We were walking back home because we went a restaurant for brunch. All of a sudden, those uh... Uh..."

"Unknown Warriors." I corrected. "Yeah, those guys. They just suddenly came out of portals! They appeared everywhere! In the sky, on the ground and even walls!"

Maddie and I quickly exchange glances. Unknown Warriors coming out of portals? But who is behind this mess? "Those monsters attacked my mama and we got separated from each other..." Soon tears start to form in those maroon eyes. I pulled her into a hug. "Hey don't cry. Well help you find your mama and solve this Unknown Warrior problem. I promise." I vowed. Maddie smiled at me until an unexpected roar came from behind us.

I got back on my feet, glaring at the Unknown Warrior's red eyes. "Oh no... Maddie, take Silky and go! I'll take care of this guy." The yellow ninja wrapped her arms around Silky. "What? Are you serious? What happens if you get injured again?!" The image of me being strucked by a sword on my left shoulder... Dammit...

"Just go." I ordered lowly. "... Okay... Good luck..." Maddie sprinted away as I clashed with the Unknown Warrior.

* * *

Maddie's POV:

Feeling the cool breeze on my face as I jumped to building, Silky in my arms. On my last jump, we stopped. "I think we're safe here Silky." I gently placed Silky down. She blinked. "I like your hair. It's shiny like the sun." I blushed from her complement. That was the second person that complement about my hair. Not even a made fun off... It reminds me of that day when I became friends with Jenny... True friends...

_(12 er... 3 years ago because Maddie turned into teenager of 18 year s old. Wait, never mind. Too hard and long to explain...)_

_"What's up with your hair? Why do you keep it in pig-tails girly? I thought you were the granddaughter of Lord Garmadon?"_

_"Yeah, you should be more menacing than be a softie!"_

_Soon more kids came and started to yank my hair. Calling me names like: 'Lady Softie' or 'Madison Garmadon, a humiliation of her own grandpa'_

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed and it made the boys and girls back up quickly. "YOU TRY TO LOOK EVIL EVEN THOUGH YOUR A GIRL!" I grab one of the boy's arms and swung him around like those hammer things in TV... Then lastly I let go of his arms and watch his body crash into the woodchips. I marched to him and start to punch his body._

_"Try calling me names kid! I can deal with it! Besides, my grandpa is the ruler of the underworld! He can instantly pull you down there from the sound of my voice!" I yelled continuing to jab his body. "M-M-Mrs. Hatsune! Maddie is hitting me!" The little boy cried._

_"ENOUGH CHILDREN!" Every one froze in their spots as the owner of the orphanage came. "Madison, you come here... RIGHT NOW!" Boys and girls were looking at me as I got up and walked to Mrs. Hatsune. She led me to her office. It was normal size office, big mahogany desk with some photos of her friends and family. Bookshelves on the right side, near the window._

_"Sit here Madison." She said softly, patting at the normal wooden chair. I've sat here once or twice, listening to what Mrs. Hatsune has to say. I watch her walk behind her big desk and sat on the black rolling chair; looking at me. "Now Madison..." She started. *Sigh* Here we go again..._

_"You've been here for 3 months now. I've promise your grandfather to take care of you until you are adopted. And yet, you still don't get along with the kids and made new friends. Is there something wrong?" I fell silent for some minutes until I asked. "Mrs. Hatsune... Do I... Do I even have parents? Like, a mama or a papa?" Mrs. Hatsune sighed. "I do not know Madison, but I'm sure they love you very, very mu-"_

_"THEN TELL ME WHY DID THEY BRING ME TO THIS PLACE?!" I cried, jumping out of my seat; making Mrs. Hatsune jump. "TELL ME WHY THEY LEFT ME WITH MY GRANDPA THEN MAKE ME COME HERE HUH?!"_

_"Madison-"_

_"THAT'S IT! I'M LEAVING THIS PLACE! I'M SICK OF BEING BULLIED AROUND BY YOU FREAKS AND BEING KEPT LIKE A PRISONER!" I yelled and stomped to the door. "Madison Garmadon, you come here right this instant!" I opened the door. "No! I'm leaving this place and going to find my family!" I exited the room and stomped to my shared room with a girl with dirty blonde hair and painting marks on her clothes._

_She would always face something and on her campus, she would be painting the object. As I entered the room, she was painting a vase full of colorful tulips. The girl turned her head to me then turned back to her painting. "I bet your happy now..." I mumbled as I got to my knees reaching for my green back pack. _

_"Huh?" The girl turned back with a confuse look. I packed some clothes and snacks. "You_ _didn't like it when I use YOUR paint for arts and crafts." I said and packed a lollipop and some candy bars. "Everyone would pick on me because of the color of my hair or how I look..." I zipped up the back pack and slung it over my shoulder. "Sayonara, Jenny..." My fingers brushed the doorknob until a cry stopped me._

_"HOLD IT!" Jenny cried._

_I paused and looked back at the dirty blond. "I like your hair." ! ... Huh? "When you first came here, you awestruck me with your beautiful, sunny blonde hair... It made me trying to combine colors to make the perfect replica of yours." I can feel a lump growing in my throat, I never knew... That.. That... I was already called beautiful... This feels so... weird in a way._

_"You... Like my hair?" I questioned. Jenny walked over and reached for my golden pig tails. She stroked slowly. With every stroke, I feel like my hair will glow brighter and brighter with every stroke. "Please don't leave. I'll be so lonely. Will you be my friend?" Jenny stretched her right arm to me, with an opened hand; ready to shake._

_That's an odd way to befriend a person... But still, I never felt warmth in my heart._

_I removed my back pack and threw it on my bed, extending my left arm and shook Jenny's hand. "You win, I'll be your friend, I promise. I will never EVER break it, even if we're in difficult situations." I vowed. Jenny gave me a toothy grin, then embraced me tight. "You're my first friend I ever befriended..." My new friend whispered in my ear. I snuggled into her neck._

_"Me too!"_

**(END OF** **FLASHBACK)**

"M-Maddie?" Silky's voice echoed in my head. I blinked a few times and shook my head a little. "You spaced out a little." I blushed while chuckling, scratching the back of my head. "Sorry, I was reminiscing my past. I'm sorry I worried you." Silky cocked her head to the left, raising an eyebrow. "Rea-mini-sing?" She questioned. "What 'reminiscing' means is: remembering the events that you already past. Or should I say, remembering the past." I explained.

"Ohh!" cried Silky in realization. Heheheheh, she reminds back in the day when I was still a kid. Getting everything you want, eating sweets and, trying to be like grandpa and destroy the ninja. Man, good times...

"Maddie! You spaced out again!" I smacked my face to wake up from my deep thoughts stage. "Geez, I better stop remembering or else I'll be stuck in my mind!" I joked. Silky laughed. Wish she was MY kid.

"Oi! Mads!" cried a voice from down below. That wasn't EJ... "Umm... Silky stay here for a sec." I said and walked over to the edge of the building. All I can see was some Unknown Warriors laying on their back, (Maybe tired from the battle or that they are TOO big to move around). I saw a boy with spiky brown hair, a red ninja suit (that I'm not gonna describe it), and a katana in his right hand. Ben.

He was waving the sword in the air to get my attention. I looked back at Silky then looked down to the fire ninja. I sighed, here goes nothing. I let myself fall... "MADDIE!" I heard Silky screamed. When I saw the ground, I slowly levitated myself slowly because I already mastered wind. Ben walked up to me and asked me why that scream called my name.

I told Ben everything that happened, encountering Silky (Though he asked why she named her daughter after a cloth), fleeing from the Unknown Warriors that EJ stood up too. "I see..." Ben mumbled. "But what about EJ and the Unknown freaks?" He asked. I shrugged, "I don't know, he's maybe fighting them or-"

"Finding his weapon?" Ben interrupted. I blinked cocked my head. "What?" Ben cleared his throat. "Before this mission started, I accidentally eavesdropped on my father who was talking to EJ, saying that he need's to find his own weapon."

His own weapon?

"... Ah, I see you don't understand yet. You'll understand it soon." Ben said with a smile. "HEY MADDIE!" We both looked up to the building that Silky on. Oh crap! I bet she's worried about me! "Be right back Ben."

(Some time later...)

"Oh, so your Silky that Maddie told me about." Ben says getting to on one knees for eye level. Silky ran behind and just glared at the fire ninja. "Don't worry Silk, he's my teammate as well. He won't bite." I whispered. The girl walked up to Ben, just... Staring at him... This is getting awkward.

"Ben." Silky answered.

"Y-Yes?"

"Please help me, Maddie and EJ find my mama." I smiled, what a trustful girl... Ben smirked. "Okay, I will."

Silky cheered in delight. "We better find your mama soon, the sun will set id we don't hurry." I warned. Ben and Silky nodded, I hope those two will get along...

(35 minutes of searching and fighting Unknown Warriors later...)

Soon the sun was starting to go down, Silky got worried and worried as minutes pasted. Ben and I told her to stay strong and hope to find her mother. We've met Unknown Warriors and rescued citizens from those monsters, Silky asked if they seen her mom. They replied: 'No' All the time. *sighs* I think Silky's mother might be... *gulps* _gone _for good... Until this one man answered our question...

"... Yes, I think I seen her." The man said combing his goatee. Silky gasped, "you do?! Tell us!" I placed my hands on her shoulder. "I'm sorry sir, she can be a little demanding at some time."

The man chuckled. "Don't sweat, my kids are like that too! Anyway, those monsters took her to some man."

Ben frowned, "some man?"

He nodded. "Yeah. It was a dirty blonde man, silver eyes, and those Unknown thingies were acting as his guards." A man huh? "Do you know where he went with that women?" I asked. The man shrugged and shook his head, "that's all I know. Sorry kids if I didn't help."

Silky bowed her head, "It's alright mister. You've been helpful to us. Thank you!"

"One more thing..." I paused then opened my mouth again, "do you know what direction they went?" The man grinned and pointed west. "They went west young lady!" Wow, that was fast. "Thanks. We have a new place to visit, Let's go guys!" Ben ordered and sprinted to the direction where the man pointed. "Silky, get on my back, hold on tight." I commanded and squat a little.

Silky's arms suddenly wrapped her arms around my neck, nearly pulling me back. "S-S-Silky! N-Not that f-fast! Your going to choke me!" I struggled to say. Soon small legs wrapped 1/3 around my waist. "I'm sorry Maddie..." The weight slowly disappeared and I finally got my spine strait. "It's okay, just hang on. We're going on a ride..."

I closed my eyes, pulled up my yellow mask. Concentrating all of my power in my heart... Focus... "Hang tight Silky." I say and ran like a bullet.

* * *

Geez, what a long way to west. It was already night and the humidity was getting a little cold, not really my kind of weather... "I think we made it." I said and Silky got off my back. "Brr! I'm cold..." she said hugging her tiny arms. I feel your pain girl... "Where's Ben? " I don't see him, it's not rare to find Ben as if he already met with that man already...

"Maddie!" I turned behind me and the rest of my team came. Silky quickly got behind me. "Madison! Where have you been?!" cried my mom. "Madison?" Silky questions. Oh boy, this will take ALOT of explanation... "Where is Ben? And who is this young lady behind you?" Roy asked pointing at my young friend. "Long story, but we need to find Ben and Silky's mom."

"Who?" Annabeth asked with a puzzled look.

*BOOM!*

"KKKYYAA!" Silky screamed and buried her face in my stomach. "That doesn't sound good..." Sasha growled, pulling out one of her swords from her back. "We better inspect that." Tiana ordered and ran when the explosion came from. Black smoke in the night sky was visible to me, I can even smell it... "Lets go Silky."

*****  
As I ran, I saw four or five dots and orange color. Then those dots became a blob with the orange color moving, finally; it was clear to me. Two regular Unknown Warriors were guarding a short figure and... two other short figures? Huh? And behind them was a wall of fire. It couldn't be Ben... His power was gone after the two-year separation.

"Maddie? Who are those people?" The little girl questions. "I don't know, but I do see Unknown Warriors with them." I replied.

"Ah! How lovely for you ninjas to come!" cried a voice from the group near the fire. Mom, Sasha and Amanda froze in place. Uh oh... "JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ASSHOLE!" Ben yelled. One figure raised a finger at him, "ah. Now don't be so demanding child. Has your beautiful mother taught you manners?"

Amanda hid behind Sensei Kai, does she know this man? The figure walked up as Ben backed away.

"It's very rude of you three to bow to me, my lovely assassins." The man says with a calm smile. "N-No... There's no way that you've survive that attack and rubble..." Sasha muttered in a frighten tone.

"Hnn... Seems you've three already forgot that am immortal after all... But I'll give my name..."

Pure silver eyes looked at me, dirty blond hair was shining along with the flames. He's smiling at me, Silky gulped.

"My name is Jikan."

**(Well, there goes the ending of the series... NOT! Just probably two more or one more then I'm done and move on to the last book. I got the idea from that "EJect" button on my dad's old radio. It had the words: "EJ" Which really means eject! XD I hope you guys have a very wonderful summer or great school year. R&R, Bluegirl8 out!)**


End file.
